The Greatest Story Anzu Told
by Silver Mist4
Summary: COMPLETED Anzu had a hard life. Her friends abandon her, her loved ones die... will she break under the pressure or become stronger? She gets revenge for her pain... but does she really want it?
1. The Dear Friends of Mine

Hey hey!! Hope you like this story… It will get more exiting, darker, and all that. This is not Anzu bashing, but she does have a lot of problems… people will be out of character. Read and enjoy (hopefully). 

Seto watched from his limo as Anzu walked home from school with her friends. She was not talking to them, and they seemed perfectly fine with ignoring her. Ryou, Yugi, Honda, Jou, Serenity (I don't know how to spell her Japanese name), and Mai were chatting animatedly in front of her. She walked, watching whoever was speaking, a cheerful mask on her face. Seto smirked. He was the king of facial masks- he could tell whenever anyone was faking an emotion. And the empty smile seemed so out of place on the young dancer. Whenever he saw her, she was smiling and cheering. But the joy rarely reached her eyes. They were empty- it took talent to clear them of any emotion, but genius to force them to lie. And Anzu did not have that genius. He could teach her.

Seto thought back to the time when he actually had people around him to whom he could teach things. To whom he could tell secrets. Friends. At the orphanage was the last time he had friends. There was Peter- he was adopted before him, and was now managing a rival company. Sarah- she was also adopted before him, and was now dead. And then there was Brownie. A girl whose true name was not known, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, like himself. She liked to dance and write stories. She was his closest friend- his best friend. He was adopted before her, and knew nothing of her whereabouts. The only thing he had was a story that she wrote one day to cheer him up. A fairy tale about a young orphan named Seto and his brother Mokuba who was adopted by a kind man and taught everything that they wanted to learn. They ate anything that they wanted any time they wanted, and played games all the time. They grew up and he met a girl that he fell in love with, and he married her and they lived happily ever after. It was on the day that his "father" came to adopt him and his brother. He never saw her again. Despite using all the available tracking equipment and even making up new devices, Seto never found the girl.

Looking at Anzu, Seto once again realized the similarities between her and Brownie. He knew nothing of Anzu's past… it was possible that she was his last friend. She was the only lead he had to go on so far. That's why he had never asked her anything- if she were not the girl, he would have no hope of ever finding her. And the one thing Seto Kaiba dreaded was loosing hope. Right now, there was still a possibility of Anzu and Brownie being one and the same. In several minutes, that possibility could be ripped away from him.

Rolling down the window, Seto called, "Anzu? Do- do you need a ride?"

Anzu looked confused and shocked. Yugi-tachi stopped and looked at her accusingly; she was fraternizing with the enemy. Anzu looked from her friends to Kaiba, from their angry stares to his pleading eyes. She said, "Sure, thanks!" and walked to the limo, not looking back at her friends.

Once safely out of hearing distance, Anzu asked, "What do you want, Kaiba?"

"I want to know about your past," he replied shakily.

"There's not much to tell," she replied, looking him in the eye. "Ask me questions and I will answer them." Seto looked at her… was that hope in her eyes?

"All right." Taking a deep breath, Seto asked his first question. "Are you adopted?"

Anzu smiled. "Yes."

Encouraged, Seto continued. "Were you at the Domino Orphanage?"

"Yes."

"Ten years ago?"

"Yes," Anzu repeated, tears coming to her eyes.

Not being able to take the tension, Seto asked with hope-filled eyes, "Are you Brownie?"

Tears flowed freely down Anzu's cheeks now. "You finally figured it out, Seto." She latched her arms around him, and hugged him close to her chest. "You finally figured it out…"

***At the Kaiba Mansion***

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Seto asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I didn't think you wanted to know." Anzu replied sadly, sitting on the floor.

"What?"

"Well, you know how I hang out with Yugi, and he's your major enemy. And the past was so hard for you, I thought you might want to forget it."

"Anzu, you were my best friend. You are now my only friend. How could you think that I didn't want to know you? I made all those programs just so I could track you down. When I realized it was hopeless, I changed to making games so that people could have all the fun that I missed. So that they could have at least some of the fun I had with you…"

"I know, Seto. I missed you so much!" Anzu moved to sit next to Seto and once again embraced him, giving him comfort just like she did those years ago.

"What happened to you? When did you get out? Where did you go?" Seto started to remember all his questions of Brownie, now Anzu.

"Do you really want to know, Seto?" she asked, reluctant.

"Of course!"

"All right then. I'll tell you a story, but you can't interrupt, ok? If you get frightened, tell me and I'll stop. It might give you nightmares, do you still want to hear it?" Anzu asked, just like she did in the orphanage when Seto demanded to hear one of her tales. Seto nodded, eagerly, like a child, not taking her warnings seriously.

Please review!!! Please!!! Anzu's life story will be next. It's dark and creepy and might give you nightmares. Listen to Anzu's warnings!!!


	2. Anzu's Story of the Past

Sorry- I know that the prologue was rushed, but I didn't want to have it drag on too long. Anzu was called brownie because of her sweet personality and brown hair, I guess; or it could be because I was just eating brownies and couldn't think up a nice name at the moment. I guess all you needed to know was that she was Seto's friend at the orphanage, and helped him when he was down. She loved to make up stories… and was all together an innocent little girl. Shy and friendly… all that. This chapter will explain more about Anzu's situation at the present. It may be a little dark or whatever.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything you recognize. The characters will be ooc.

*** Anzu telling the story*** (no reactions for the sake of flow)

So, I guess I'll start at the beginning. Right after you left, a couple came and wanted to adopt me. The only problem was that they lived far away, and if I went with them there would be no way I would ever see you or Mokuba again. So I decided to do something about it. There was no way I was going with them, but everyone was insisting that I do so. The pressure was getting to be a little much for me, and I knew that if I refused, that horrid lady that managed the place would do something really nasty to me.

So I ran away from the place- I was I guess around seven then. I didn't take anything with me- there was nothing to take. I remembered the guy who adopted you, Gozaburo or whatever, and went to his place. The attendant lead me into the kitchen and gave me some food. I remember because I was starving- you know how disgusting the food at the orphanage was. So I rarely ate it. The man told me that he would go get you. But instead he brought the man that adopted you, and long story short he threw me out. That's why you never saw me.

I had nothing to do then, nowhere to go. For several days, I sat in the park and ate scraps of anything I could find. Finally I realized that I needed to find work, but at my age that was hard to do. I wandered around, looking for a store that would hire me as an errand-girl. I found nothing. Then I went out looking for a job as a maid. I found a family that needed a servant at a cheap price- I took the job.

They were horrible. I barely got a salary, not enough to live by on my own, and they would beat me if I did anything wrong (I still have the scars). So I decided to be spiteful to them as well. Instead of getting my own food I would steal it from their cupboard. I would sneak money out of their wallets and hide it in a little loose floorboard. They never figured out that I did this. In several months, I had enough saved to leave that hell-hole. And leave it I did. I resigned the position and warned them that if they tried to force me to stay I would go to the police and show them the scars. They let me go. I blackmailed them into giving me an extra twenty dollars in the same way. Again taking nothing with me, I left in search of another job.

I found one as a cook in a little restaurant. The owner felt bad for me and let me bake little goodies to sell to his customers for small wages. I slept in the park in the weeping willow, and didn't have to pay rent. Since I worked in a kitchen, I never needed to buy food, and thus saved more money. The people loved my cooking, and I enjoyed working at the diner. So I stayed there for several years, my salary slowly increasing. Unfortunately, it went out of business when the owner was caught in a gang fight and killed; I was once again jobless and friendless. I was twelve.

It was at this point that I realized I could do what I always dreamed of doing- go to school. I started middle school under the name Eliza, skipping elementary since I already knew all the things they taught. I told them that my parents were out on a honeymoon, and had left me to look after the house. With a little convincing, the principle believed me. When I joined, I had no friends. No one wanted to accept me, the loner and outcast. So I did everything on my own; I put all my strength into my studies, and was the top student in my year. You were probably being home schooled then- I remember hoping to be in your class, but you weren't there. Slowly, I started to run out money. When the first semester was over, I was nearly broke. However, the law forbids students to have jobs, something that I desperately needed. So I looked into the illegal options, something that I had never before considered. And there I found my salvation.

I found a job at a strip club, where my innocence was put to good use. I learned to dance, I had a passion for it. Every spare moment of the day I would practice at the club. My grades began to drop. My teachers grew worried. One day they followed me to my practice session. Lying, I said that I was practicing to become a ballerina. They laughed and didn't believe me. So I hired a teacher the next day and she taught me all the moves. The next time my professors followed me, my teacher was there rehearsing what we did the day before. They had no choice but to believe my excuse, and left me alone. Unfortunately, I realized I loved ballet- I really did want to make my life out of it. So I kept on going to the lessons. Wasting more money, effort, and time than necessary on the equipment and lessons.

My day was packed. From morning to afternoon I had school. Then until evening I had my lessons. At night I stripped at the club. The audience loved me- because of my ballet experience, I was more flexible and agile than any of the other, more experienced dancers. I got a raise. I put more effort into dancing. It was a way to unleash my emotions, and it gave me a reason to keep going. I vowed that one day I would become a professional dancer. In ballet.

Everything went smoothly. I, like you right now, had no friends to interfere with my lifestyle. I was able to outrun the bullies, and in time they left me alone. And then I… I was raped. After dancing at the club, a couple of guys couldn't keep their hands off me. I was found that morning in an alley and sent to the hospital. From there, I was to be sent back to the orphanage. The doctors had finally realized I had no parents; they had uncovered my secret.

I ran away from the hospital. I changed my identity. I was now Anzu. I cut my hair short and dyed it black. The dye eventually wore off, when I was out of danger of being recognized. I continued stripping, and skipped the last year of middle school. For a year, everyone thought I had dropped off the face of the earth- the doctors proclaimed me dead. The police looked for me, but could not find the little girl they were searching for. They should have stopped trying when I wrote them a note saying, "Eliza is dead." She really was dead. In her place stood Anzu.

After a year, I started Domino High School. I made friends with the other outcast Yugi. I dropped my stripping and the ballet lessons I could no longer afford. I trained on my own; I got a job as a waitress at another diner. I became friends with Jou and Honda. Then I realized that you went to the same school. But you changed so much. I thought you didn't want to talk to me or remember me- you were the unreachable god that all the girls drooled over. You sat in back and read your books, you were the top student. You never looked at the second best. I convinced myself you had forgotten Brownie. I convinced myself that I had killed Brownie. I convinced myself that you hated me, since I was friends with Yugi-tachi.

No, they were not my friends. I gave them what they wanted to have, they left me alone. I was the cheerleader of their group. God knows that's all that I ever was. I kept their spirits up; I held them all together in the tough spots; I forced a happy smile on my face. I wanted to cry all the time. I know they hated me for it- for my cheerfulness. But I knew it was what they needed. They never appreciated me- they never realized how much it hurt me to stay smiling and cheering. They never thought that when I insulted you I despised myself. Soon, they only needed me to boost their egos and pride. And that's what I did, because that's what they needed. They would have fallen apart if it wasn't for me. They never realized this. I wonder what they'll do now?

Why did I do this? Because at first, I really was friends with Yugi. Because I owed them for finding a place I could practice ballet in peace. Because I was afraid of Yami and Bakura. Because they knew I worked, and could use it as blackmail. Because they could ruin my reputation by telling the world I wanted to be a dancer. Because I had no one else to turn to. Because I thought you forgot me. Because I didn't know what I would do if I was truly happy.

Why the change now? Because I have you.

***Seto and Anzu after she's done with the above story***

"Now, Seto, now I have you." Anzu had tears in her eyes. "You were the first person I ever told any of this to."

"Oh, Anzu," Seto replied, tears in his eyes. "I'll never let anything happen to you again."

"Brother?" Anzu asked shakily.

"Yeah, sis," he replied with a smile. "Always and forever." Seto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Anzu asked, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Wait until I tell Mokuba he had another sibling!" Seto grinned.

"He won't mind?" Anzu asked, worried.

"Of course not!" Mokuba shouted, tackling the two surprised teens in the sofa. "I came home early, and couldn't help but listen to your story. Welcome to the family, sis!" he laughed, at the outraged look on Anzu's face.

At this, she smiled. "It's good to be here."

This must have been pretty boring to read, but it had to be said! Please Review!!! I promise, the things I have in store for Anzu are gonna be pretty drastic. It will get better!! 

Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review!


	3. The Room and a Sleepless Night

Thank you to the people who reviewed!!!!! Ok Cat- here's the deal. I know that it's boring. I honestly wanted to make the chapter dark, but decided against it because it would take too many details and drag on. Just telling what happened to her took three pages! And frankly, I don't care about what's happening now. This is intro- the plot of the story should really start in the next chapter. Maybe in this one. But if I jumped straight to it, then people wouldn't understand why she does the things she will do. No, Cat, I won't delete your review. Why should I? 

People: warning!!! The story will not be that dark except for some chapters. To get the "darkness" of it all you need to look over the entire story- just what's happening to her, yada yada yada. Yes, there will be some angst in the chapters. It won't be like my Ryou songfic. More of a psycho dark than a physical dark. Just wanted to clear that up.

Oh, and please **don't be afraid of flaming me!!!** I'm sure I deserve flames if I get them. And don't be afraid of signing your reviews, even if they are bad! That's just cowardly… and besides, I won't do anything bad to you if you don't like my story, and will appreciate it more if you start to like it. But please please please don't give me crap like, "But the story is actually a nice idea" after telling me it sucked. That's just insulting!

Sooooo… without further nonsense, here's the story!!

The weekend passed, and neither Mokuba, Seto, nor Anzu saw sun or moon. They sat inside the mansion, laughing and talking, catching up on old times. Anzu never ceased to be amazed at the wealth and size of her new home.

"Are you serious," she gasped, gaping at her bedroom.

"What?" Seto asked innocently.

"It's huge!" Anzu shouted, running and leaping onto the water bed. After she was done rolling around, she grinned up at Seto who was watching her in amusement.

"Aren't you gonna look around?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grinning sheepishly, Anzu climbed off the bed and walked to one of the doors leading out. Looking at Seto to make sure it was ok, she pulled on the handle. The door swung open revealing a huge private bathroom. Anzu gasped once again, and looked around speechlessly. A pool-sized bath, jacuzzi, wall-length mirror. Everything was made out of white marble. "Oh my god," she breathed, backing away from the door and bumping into Seto, who smirked at her reaction.

"What, can't a brother indulge his baby sister once in a while?" (A/N: no, they are not biologically related. They just act as though they are.) Shaking her head, she opened another door- a walk in closet. Another door- a study. The final door- a game room, complete with wide screen tv, stereo system, and a cupboard filled with games.

Anzu stared at Seto. "Are you serious, Seto?" she asked again, awe expressed on her face.

Seto nodded, smiling. "Thank you!" Anzu screeched, jumping on him and strangling him in a hug. She started to squeal with joy, and laughed at the face Seto made as he tried to cover his ears against the sound.

"God, I didn't know people could make that sound," he joked, as he pulled a giggling Anzu out of the room, across a hall, down two staircases, past 37 doors and into his own chambers. Plopping down on the bed, he pushed his friend onto an empty couch across from him. "Now, lets chat," he grinned.

***Time Passes***

It was midnight. For god knows how long, she and Seto had gossiped. Now, she was curled up on the couch, watching her best friend work on his computer. Anzu yawned, thinking about tomorrow. Monday. "Oh no!" she cried, startling Seto out of his typing.

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"Tomorrow's Monday," she replied panicky. Seto clearly did not see the problem. "I didn't do any of the homework! I never not do homework! And the teachers will be so mad at me, and I'll fall behind in class, and- oh my god! Classes! We're going to see them tomorrow! Oh, what are they going to say? What will I say? What wi-"

"Anzu, calm down," Seto told her, breaking through her ramblings. "Everything will be fine, ok? Just breath. In… out…in…out…" Seto grinned as she tried following his instructions. "Now, you can not do homework once in your life and still pass a course. Correct?" Anzu nodded. "Explain to the teachers that you were sick. I'll be there with you, so you won't have to worry about a thing." Anzu smiled gratefully at him.

"But what about Yugi-tachi?" she asked, worried.

"What about them?" Seto asked.

"What will I say to them? How will I act around them?" Anzu's voice faded.

"Don't worry about them. Let them make the first move, and then you follow along with whatever they set up. And remember, I'll be with you if anything goes wrong." Seto sighed, got out of his chair and sat next to Anzu. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine," he said seriously. "Now, go to bed. It's late and we need to get up early."

"What about you Seto?" Anzu asked.

"I just need to finish up some work," he replied.

"Oh no you don't!" Anzu said annoyed. "You will finish the work tomorrow. Now, you workaholic, you go to bed."

"I'd like to see you try and make me," he countered smiling. He was much bigger than Anzu was, and incomparably stronger.

"Ok then, brother. I wont go to sleep until you go to bed." Seto looked thoughtful.

"You're on." He got up and went back to his computer. Anzu sighed, and left the room. 'I won,' Seto commended himself. But his victory was short lived. Anzu came back into the room carrying her back pack.

"If you'll work, I might as well- seeing I'll get no sleep tonight anyway," she said grinning at the horror struck look on Seto's face.

"Come on, Anzu, go to bed. You need sleep."

"So do you," she replied, taking out her binder and yawning. Seto smiled.

"All right then. Goodnight," he said, kissing Anzu on the cheek.

"Night bro," she responded smiling at him as he went into his bathroom. But for what came next she was completely unprepared. Seto re-immerged, wearing nothing but boxers. 'Wow, he's hot,' Anzu slapped herself mentally for thinking dirty thoughts about her "brother". Seto smirked. He obviously felt nothing in that sense towards his friend, but 'it is fun to play games with her,' he thought. He knew very well the affects his body had on the opposite gender.

"Ready to go to bed?" he asked innocently, pulling back his bed covers and inwardly laughing at Anzu's reaction. Her eyes widened considerably, as she eyes from him to the bed.

"I think I'll go to my room," she said quickly.

"Can you find it by yourself?" Seto asked sleepily, while on the inside he smirked at Anzu's paling of face.

"Oh, right," she replied. "Well, goodnight then, she said, curling up on the couch.

"Do you really think I'd let my sister sleep on a couch?" he asked indignantly, watching her reaction. Anzu stiffened.

"Well where do you expect me to sleep?" she asked, voice quavering. She did _not_ like the direction this was going in. 'Even though he _is_ like my brother, and I _don't_ feel anything for him other than sisterly affection—a really hot guy is asking me to sleep with him! What the hell am I supposed to do now?'

"Don't be stupid, Anzu. Come to bed," he could barely conceal a snort of laughter as Anzu sat bolt upright on the couch and stared at him. He motioned for her to come over.

Seeing no way out of this and blushing like mad, Anzu crept to the bed and installed herself in the farthest possible corner from Seto. Turning off the light, Seto allowed himself a grin. It was so fun to tease his sister. He climbed into the bed, and moved closer to Anzu, his hand just touching her arm. She stirred restlessly. 'I am so evil,' Seto thought. And with that final smirking idea, he fell asleep.

'What the hell am I supposed to do now?' Anzu thought, listening to his gentle breathing. 'He looks so peaceful asleep.' Anzu moved her loving gaze to the ceiling, counting the number of swirls she could find. After a while, she too fell asleep.

Was that any better? Please review, even if you have nothing good to say! And I promise- next chapter, the plot will begin. Her meeting with Yugi-tachi will be in that chapter, as well as something else. Also, I was thinking of adding some songs into this, you know, like at the beginning. Maybe not for every chapter, but yeah. Think it's an ok idea? PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. These were my Friends, my Life

Thank you so much to my reviewers!!! I have never felt so reassured and happy! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!! Katsuhito Sage, I am really honored- you're the first person to ever put me on their fave list, I think!!!! Thank you! Happy happy happy… *grins madly*. I hope this chapter answers your question, Saiya-jin Spice. Yeah, I feel kind of bad for Anzu- she is really loyal to Yugi and everyone hates her for it… so actually, I'll see if they like her for hating him in this story. But yes, you're not alone. There are actually some really nice Anzu writers out there. I'm trying to squeeze myself into their ranks with this story- we'll see if it works.

Sinner_yuy thank you so so much!!! I can't believe you think it's so good!!! Thank you!!! I really can't say how much I love you for that!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or anything in it.

Seto stirred- his alarm clock was buzzing it's usual annoying notes, but there was no way he had the strength to lift his hand to turn it off. Let it ring itself to death. Actually, from past experiences, Seto had found out that it would stop its futile attempts at rousing him after fifteen minutes. So if he was just patient enough, he would win the battle and get back to sleep. So he turned over onto his other side and pulled a pillow over his head, preparing himself for the grueling trial ahead of him. But to his surprise, it never came. Instead, a pissed off growling moan and a noise that sounded suspiciously like metal crashing into wood reached his ears. Forcing his eyes open, he saw a disheveled Anzu sitting on the end of the bed, looking satisfied at a heap of scrap metal on the floor.

'What the hell?' was his first reaction. 'How the fuck did Anzu get into my bed? Oh right. Last night…' Seto sighed. He was not a morning person. Luckily Anzu, who had fallen back on to the covers, seemed to dislike the dawn as much as he did. In fact, she was once again sleeping. Seto's eyes opened in disbelievement. She had just gotten up, used a Herculean amount of strength to pick up the alarm clock, won the battle against the dratted thing- and fell asleep again. 'Wow,' he thought. 'I really need to learn some tricks from the master.'

He sighed- he was as up as he was ever going to be at, he looked at his watch- seven o'clock in the morning?!?!?!?! School started in half an hour! A string of very fluent swears followed this realization, and increased in volume as Seto stubbed his toe and tripped over himself in an attempt to get his pants on. He glared up from his very un-Setoish position on the floor at the sound of a sleepy giggle.

"Morning bro," Anzu yawned, not in the least bit hurried. Seto's glare deepened. How dare she be happy at a time like this?

"Do you know what time it is, Anzu dearest?" he mocked.

She looked at him dully.

"Seven." It was now Seto's turn to smirk as he saw comprehension filter through Anzu's brain. 

"Holy Crap!" she shouted, jumping off the bed and into the bathroom.

"Hey, I need to use that!" Seto called after her, to be answered with the slamming of a door. Frustrated, he finished getting dressed and just as packed up his school bag, Anzu emerged from the said room. "Your turn," she said. "Wait- how do I get to my room?" she yelled at Seto, just as he closed and locked the door against her banging. 'Payback.'

***

When they got to the school, everything was strangely quiet and empty. "Oh no!" Anzu panicked. "We're late! Classes must have started several minutes ago! Oh no, what are we going to do?"

Seto, being Seto, kept his cool. He looked into a window- empty classroom. He looked into another one- empty. The third- empty.

"Anzu? Today's not a holiday, is it?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Of course not!" she snapped back.

"Well, you two came here early!" the cheery voice of their professor called. Whirling around, they faced him uncomprehending.

"Early?" Anzu asked dumbly.

"Class doesn't start for another 50 minutes," he replied. And then he grinned. "Daylight savings," he explained.

"Thank you, sir," Seto said coldly. He hated being humiliated. The teacher knew this and smirked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kaiba. I won't tell anyone of your little… blunder," he replied. "I'll be seeing you two in class later then?"

All they could do was nod. As soon as he was out of hearing range, they started screaming at each other. "You jackass!" "Idiot!" "What were you thinking waking me up that early?" "Me? It was you're alarm clock!" "It was you who smashed it causing me to wake up!" and so on and so on…

"Sheesh, they're acting like an old married couple already," the voice of Jou drifted though the argument. The couple stopped in mid insult and turned slowly to face the gang. Anzu turned a cherry red, and Seto just put on his expressionless mask on again.

"If it isn't the mutt and his fleas," Seto commented, seeing Anzu was in no condition to speak. "Yugi's about the size of one, actually…" he pretended to look thoughtful. Anzu tried to suppress a laugh, but failed as a snort followed by chuckling came from her lips.

Everyone looked at her shocked. "Honda… he even looks like one!" cried Anzu amid gasps, and burst out laughing at the angry frown the victim wore. Seto smiled coldly.

"Yeah, he really does," he said.

At this, both Honda and Jou would have attacked Kaiba had it not been for the two yami's holding them back.

"Always protective of your friends, aren't you, Bakura, Yami," Anzu spat. "Well I wish you'd let them go- it would be a treat to see them pummeled to pulp by Seto," she grinned. Seto smirked.

"What's with you, Anzu?" demanded Mai (don't know her Japanese name) angrily. "What are you hanging around that creep for?"

"Watch what you say, Mai. He's my friend!"

"But we're your friends too, Anzu! What about us?" cried Yugi.

Everyone froze, looking at Anzu. She stared at Yugi, not believing what he had said, tears coming to her eyes. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly- Seto. It gave her courage, she regained her voice. "When's the last time you noticed me, Yugi?" she asked bitterly. "When's the last time you talked to me? In fact, when did you even look at me without scorn and hatred in your eyes? I helped you win your duels. I kept you all together and gave you hope and told you you could do it, you could win. When's the last time you were there for me? Was it when I wanted to jump off a bridge? When I sat with a knife to my wrist in the middle of the night? Or, how about when I was crying and needed someone to talk to, someone to understand? When I called you, begging to talk to you. No, Yugi, you were never there. None of you were there! When I came to school with red eyes, you never said anything. When I came with bruises all over my face, you never noticed. Yes, you were my friends. When we first met. When you dueled. It was a one sided friendship, you used me. And I let myself be used. But now, Yugi, now I found my real friend. And I never want to speak to any of you any more! Lets see how you get on with out me, boys. Girls, see if you can keep them going. I'll enjoy seeing all your efforts fail!" Anzu turned to Kaiba and sobbed into his chest. He looked stunned at some of the information he had learned. Anzu wanted to kill herself?

All the others looked shocked too. Ryou had tears in his eyes, as did Serenity. Yami scowled. "And how does Kaiba fit into all of this?" he demanded. 'I can't believe that the cold-hearted bastard is a better friend than I am! I'm supposed to be better than him at everything!'

Anzu turned around, and slapped Yami across the face, hard. He clutched at his red cheek in fury. "He's the one that kept me alive, you son-of-a-bitch!" she screamed. "I thought of him, and said- this is the one person that cared about me. I'm the one person that cares about him, other than Mokuba. In case he ever needs me, I need to stay strong! He carries the weight of so much, and still doesn't break. I thought of him, and said, 'if he can do it, so can I!' Could you ever hold up under the pressure? Any of you?" She was screaming at them, tears of fury and frustration coursing down her cheeks. An arm wrapped itself around her shoulder, calming her down.

"Let's go, Anzu," Seto said gently. Anzu nodded.

"So you're going out with that bastard?" Jou called after them. Both stiffened and turned around.

"You sicko!" Anzu looked disgusted. "We're like brother and sister."

"I wouldn't put it past him!" Jou countered.

"Listen, mutt. I would never date Anzu. I'm engaged to Ishizu."

Everyone looked shocked. Including Anzu. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked.

"You didn't seem up for idle gossip," he replied. She smiled at him.

"I wasn't." Turning back to her past friends, she said, "Goodbye. We are no longer friends. In fact, I hate you. And don't worry- I'll find a way to make you pay for the hell you put me through." She looked at Seto, and together they walked away, leaving a very startled group behind them.

"Well, good riddance!" Jou sighed.

"Yeah," everyone half-heartedly agreed with him.

/Yami?/ Yugi asked through the mind link.

//Yes, aibou?//

/Do you think that she was right?/

//What do you mean?//

/She said that she kept us all together. That without her, we wouldn't be as strong/

//I think she may be right,// Yami sighed. //She was the one who made that sign on our hands in our first duel against Kaiba. That's what let us win. She was also the one who thought of the idea to block Pegasus' eye in that duel.//

/Are you worried, Yami?/

//No, Yugi. We can do anything without her.//

/I hope you're right./

'So do I,' Yami thought to himself.

***

One Anzu-free week from that fateful day, Yami lost his first duel. Two weeks later, he had lost his tenth. 

***

Song: Angels Fuck, By Jack off Jill

I woke up, morning

I woke up dead today

I aged a thousand years or more

I flinch when you are nice

You kill me with a single word

When angels fuck and devils kiss, I'm sure

I'll bask in your forever

You just waste my time

I want to drag you down, down with me

I wanted to help, to help destroy the world

I wanted to be that, to be that special girl

Everybody's got a little something to hide, but me

Everybody's got a little someone to crush, but me

I'm living in a human teenage mediocrity

Everybody's got a little someone to trust, but me

I dreamed that I was you

I dreamed your ego died

Sad who loves you more than I do

I know you lied

I'll bask in your forever

Fucking waste of time

Angels fuck and devils screw

I wanted to heal me and then destroy the world

Piss in your heart and be that, and be that special girl

Everybody's got a little something to hide but me

Everybody's got a little someone to crush but me

I'm living in a teenage negative mediocrity

Everybody's got a little someone to trust but me

But me, but you

Not me

Hate you

Love me, love me, hate you

Want me, fuck you, hate me

Kill you

Fuck me, like you, want me

Like you want you fuck you

Fuck me, fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck me

Fuck you, fuck me, fuck you fuck you fuck me (you never loved me)

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck me

I will never make it better

I will never make it better

It will always hurt you fucking asshole

So, how was that? I'll get to what happened to the others in the next chapter. Also, something pretty sad will happen. As I said before, Anzu will have a really hard life… Please review!!! **I want five **(gasp)** reviews for the next chapter**. Heh, you people are spoiling me rotten with your really nice reviews! But please don't stop!!!!


	5. The Manipulative Anzu

Thank you to my reviewers!!! I actually got 5!!! Happy happy jumpy joy!!!

Can I get seven for the next chapter? Just two more than for this chapter… please?

"I can't believe I lost that!" Yami exclaimed angrily as he plopped down onto the couch at the game shop. Bakura just grinned.

"Seemed like you relied too much on your 'friends', Yami," he replied gleefully. "That would mean you have to do anything I ask you to… what should it be?" Bakura went into his own little world, looking thoughtful and evil.

"I lost against Seto twice… I even lost against Jou!" Yami sighed to no one in particular.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jou called annoyed; Yami scowled.

"Face it, Jou. You're not as good a duelist as I am and you'll never be!" he glared.

"Oh really, is that so, Mr. Hot-shot?" Jou asked heating up. 

"Yes, it is," Yami replied.

"Frankly, I have to agree with Yami," Honda sneered. "Jou is basically hopeless at dueling." He and Jou were on testy relations ever since Honda started dating Shizuka.

"Watch what you say about my brother!" Shizuka shouted at her boyfriend.

"Listen, Yami, you're ego is getting too big," stated Mai, defending her boyfriend as best she could. Recognizing this, Jou growled.

"I don't need your help, Mai! I'm perfectly able to fight my own battles. Unlike you, who needs to cheat her way through life!" he accused.

"You little mutt!" she cried angrily.

A similar argument was going on with Shizuka, Honda, and Yami. Bakura was dreaming off in his own world, thinking of all the possible acts he could make Yami do. 'Running naked through the cafeteria during lunch sounds good… but wait, what if I make him announce that he's in love with Anzu? Oh… I could make him do a strip dance…' Bakura licked his lips. It was no secret that he had a crush on Yugi's dark. 'Or I could make him suck his light's ass… but Ryou wouldn't like that…' finally, a sadistic grin formed on his face, and he tuned back into the real world, just as Yugi and Ryou walked in; they had been stuck with making lunch since it was usually Anzu's job, and none of the rest could cook. 

"Oh my," Ryou gasped. Yugi could just stare open-mouthed at the scene in front of him. The sight of all his friends literally at each other throats was enough to make him pass out. He collapsed into a little heap at the doorway, narrowly missing being hit in the head by a flying can of coke. 'Anzu had a harder job than I thought, keeping all these people from killing each other!' thought Ryou. "Hey you guys, stop it! We're all friends, remember? Mai, get off Jou, jou, let go of Mai's hair! Are you even listening to me?!?!?! Ok… that's hopeless. Yami, stop struggling against Honda- he's only holding you for your own good! Shizuka, stop! No, don't slap them! Ahhh! No, you shouldn't have let go Honda! Yami, stop! Stop it!"

"Just shut the fuck up, Ryou! You don't even know what happened!" screamed the voices of Mai, Yami, and Jou simultaneously. Ryou, not used to being shouted at, started to cry.

"No one makes my aibou cry and lives!" growled Bakura as he slammed a fist into Yami, aimed a kick at Jou, and threw a vase at Mai ("duck!!" "No- it's a vase!" "No… duck!" "wh-oof…")

Mai collapsed right on top of Yugi who, poor boy, was just about to get up. "Eeep! A huge purple rhinoceros is on top of me! Get it off, get it off!" The startled Yugi cried as he fell back on the floor.

"Are you calling me fat, you little runt? Take that!" Mai shrieked as she hit Yugi on the head before loosing consciousness.

"I think we came at a bad time," an amused voice came from the entrance of the shop. Recognizing the tone, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the two figures standing in the doorway.

"Anzu?" asked Yami, whose vision was obstructed by the desk he was hiding under.

"No, really Yami?" she asked sarcastically, stepping into the mess.

"Why's Kaiba wearing a dress?" demanded Jou, wiping sweat off his face.

"He's not; or wasn't the last time I checked," a different feminine voice came in a dry response, followed by two sets of giggles.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" spat Honda, not in a chatty mood.

"You don't recognize me? I'm surprised," responded the woman.

"Ishizu?" asked Yami.

"Wow, you know both of our names, Yami. I'm flattered. Here's a treat for you," Ishizu said as she tossed a quarter at the emerging head. (*Thunk!* "Ow…")

Yugi squirmed out from under a heap of limbs and purple cloths. "Welcome to the Turtle Game Shop," he said breathlessly, while trying to brush himself off. "What can I help you with today? Oh- hi Anzu, Ishizu. Didn't recognize you there," he spoke apologetically.

Anzu and Ishizu stepped around the clutter towards the counter, noses wrinkled in disgust. Anzu lifted a half eaten slice of pizza with two fingers and raised an eyebrow at Ishizu, who snorted. "That's mine," came Bakura's muffled voice. Anzu quickly dropped it back onto the ground, giving a "figures…" look in her friend's direction.

"Yes Yugi. As a matter of fact you can help me. Ishizu and I wanted to look at your rarest Duel Monster cards," she called matter-of-factly.

"Oh…sure," was the startled reply. "Just a minute…" Yugi's hair disappeared into the cabinet beneath the counter. Reemerging, he handed a box to Anzu and said in an attempt to make light conversation, "I didn't know you were into Duel Monsters."

"There's a lot of things you don't know" Anzu told him harshly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to look at these in peace," she said, walking over to Ishizu. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she turned around and glared. "What? Do you think I'll steal them? That's not a nice way to treat your customers." Immediately everyone looked away.

While the two girls looked over the cards, the group started to clean up the mess. 'Anzu's still the only one who can restore order!' thought Ryou admiringly. 'I never realized how much we needed her!' Similar thoughts were filing through everyone else's minds. Realizing their foolish behavior, they promised themselves to apologize to their fellows later.

'Wow,' decided Jou. 'I can't believe Anzu has this effect on me. She can basically manipulate me into feeling anything!'

Anzu walked up to the counter, where Yugi stood waiting to cash up her order. "So what will you be taking?" he asked politely.

"Nothing," Anzu stated coldly. "These are all trash cards." She set the box down on the counter in front of a disbelieving Yugi, turned on her heals, and swept out of the store. Ishizu smirked at the tears forming in Yugi's eyes and also left.

"These are my grandpa's most prized cards!" Yugi whispered. "I wouldn't sell them to just anyone! Hardly anyone even gets to see them. And she acts like it's no big deal!" Tears started spilling out of his eyes. No one went to comfort him. No one knew what to say.

"Did you see the look on his face?" demanded Anzu gleefully.

"Yeah! It was priceless," Ishizu said. "But there were some really good cards there… Are you sure you didn't want them?"

"From Yugi? No. Never. I'm sure Duke (Please tell me his Japanese name!!!) has the same cards. Lets go check out his store," Anzu grinned, pulling her friend into the huge building.

Thanks for reading! Now, if you want the next chappie, I get seven reviews. Do you want to know what your getting? Anzu learns how to duel, Ishizu makes wedding preparations, and a heartbreak leads Anzu into the arms of none other than Malik. Well, sorta. **SEVEN REVIEWS**!!!!!!!!!

Tell me- did my attempt at humor work? Because it's two o'clock in the morning… and I really don't know if this chapter sucked or not. So tell me!!!


	6. The Dueling, Shopping, Wedding, and Acci...

Ok, so I guess seven people aren't reading this fic… oh well! I love the people who are!!

If I owned something, I'd be really really rich. I have five dollars. Therefore I am not rich. Thus I do not own anything. Happy?

"So, let's get down to business," Seto said calmly as he, Ishizu, and Anzu sat around a table facing each other. "First things first- let me see the cards you bought."

Anzu dutifully handed him the cards. "Not bad… nice! Hey, this one's great too… oh, and I'll need to add this one into my deck sometime…"

"Um, Seto?" Ishizu called to her fiancée. "Seto!" she snapped louder.

"What?" He responded, looking up from the cards.

"Let's get on with it…" she prompted, moving her eyes and nodding at Anzu who sat looking highly intimidated on the edge of her chair.

"Oh, right." Seto settled back into his chair in a professional manner. "So, Anzu, you want to enter into the demanding and intense society of elite duelists. Is that correct?" Anzu nodded, shaking from nervousness. "Very well. I shall teach you. You shall become a master of the cards. You shall understand every formation, every strategy, every move. You shall memorize every card and attack, all the ancient history behind every card, and each possible solution to any problem. This usually takes years to master. You will do so in several weeks." Anzu looked ready to feint.

"Don't worry, girl. He's just trying to scare you. It's really not that hard." She smirked at the relieved look that crossed Anzu's features. Seto on the other hand looked crestfallen.

"You always have to ruin all the fun…" he pouted. Anzu giggled; this was such un-Setoish behavior.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Now start teaching!" Ishizu cried, irritated. "This is wasting my precious time!" she imitated Seto's constant remarks.

"I'm the one with a company to run!" Seto retaliated grinning. That excuse always worked, for everything. "So, Anzu. What's the primary point of the game?"

"Um… to win?"

O.O "Ohhkaaaay… What's the most powerful monster?"

"Ummm… the Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

-_- "This is hopeless…" Seto sighed, putting his face into his hands.

*Hours Later*

"So, what's the most powerful card?"

"Apart from the three legendary God Cards that were destroyed in the Fire, Exodia. It is only summoned with the collection of five separate cards, which form the body of an unstoppable monster."

Seto grinned. "That's my girl!" he said proudly. "And what do you rely on the most in battle?"

"There are three givens on which a duelist must rely. First are his own abilities compared with those of his opponent. Second is his deck, and that of his rival. And third is the Heart of the Cards."

"Good. This may not be as hopeless as I thought," Seto smiled at Anzu.

"If you two are done for today, can I steal Anzu for the rest of the evening?" Ishizu called from the doorway.

"Sure, that would be fine with me," Seto replied.

Anzu grinned happily as she got up and stretched. "I'd love to go out! He's been driving me like a slave driver!"

"And you barely even started. Tomorrow, we'll start to practice actual dueling. If all goes well, by the end of spring break you'll be a true duelist, and…" Seto stopped mid sentence. There was no one in the room- Ishizu and Anzu had already left. Shaking his head and laughing, Seto went into the kitchen to get dinner.

*At the Mall*

"Does this make me look fat?" asked Ishizu seriously as she contemplated her reflection in the mirror.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "You could never look fat, Ish."

Ishizu giggles and twirled around in the while dress. It spun with her, the hoops underneath swinging ceremoniously. "I know," she joked.

"No, but I think we need to find a different dress. This one's too flashy," Anzu sighed. "None of them seem to be right," she moaned. "My legs are getting tired from all this walking and standing…"

"Oh, quit complaining! You spoil all the fun, you know that?"

"Sorry, but you know, for years I couldn't complain because of my friends needing me and crap… so I'm making full use of this opportunity."

Ishizu laughed at her explanation. "Ok… one more store, and then we go home. All right?" Anzu grinned and nodded.

"Here, lets go into Gowns for Clowns. The name fits you well…" Anzu ducked a sailing handbag and laughed. "Please can we go here?" she begged, using her puppy eyes.

"Arrgh! Fine!" Ishizu surrendered, throwing her hands into the sky. "Let's look in here…"

As soon as they entered a store, a lady cam to greet them. "You want a wedding gown," she told Ishizu, who nodded dumbly. The lady looked her over for several minutes. "Come with me," she said finally. She led the girls into a changing room. "I'll bring you the dress soon, give me five minutes." And with that, she left them standing in the mirrored cabinet.

"I wonder what she'll bring?" Anzu thought aloud.

"How did she know I wanted a wedding dress?" Ishizu wondered.

"I have a sixth sense for these things," came the reply. Spinning around, Ishizu saw the lady from before carrying a paper covered huge package. "This is the dress. It costs twenty three hundred dollars. You have two hours before the store closes- enjoy!" and just as silently and quickly as she came, she left.

"Well, open it!" cried Anzu after several minutes of quiet. Ishizu jumped out of her reverie.

"Right… oh, right, the dress…" She tore off the wrappings. "Oh my god," she gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"Well let me see it!" shouted Anzu impatiently. Ishizu stepped aside. "Wow," was all that Anzu could say. "Well, try it on…" she whispered.

Ishizu stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a gold dress (A/N- work with me here- I've never described clothing before!) that shimmered as though it was covered in miniscule diamonds. The material rose up her neck, with a hole cut in it to show off the Millennium Necklace. It flowed down her arms in translucent layers that had no definite beginning and no clear end, as though she was just wearing a second skin that faded into the air. It draped around her waist and fell to the floor in endless waterfalls. The bottom puffed out in the traditional wedding-dress style, but there were no hoops to maintain it's form- the layers upon layers of fabric did that. It were so thin, so fragile; not made out of solid cloth but of air and water mixed together, of sheets of ice that twisted and flowed. Ishizu twirled- the dress lit up as though on fire, flaming at the floor and shimmering at the top, the bottom layers rising from the ground and enveloping the girl in a web; she stopped, and they settled back down as though enchanted.

"It's perfect," Ishizu breathed. Anzu nodded dumbly.

"It comes with a veil," a voice on the other side of the door called. Ishizu looked through the package, and lifted the accessory. It was of the same material- unless you touched the bride's skin, you could not tell that she was wearing anything over her face. The front of the veil came down past Ishizu's shoulders, the back floated lightly behind her and trailed several feet after. "Well, come out and let me see if it's the right one!" called the lady.

With a shaking hand, Ishizu opened the door and stepped into the well-lit room. She had almost forgotten she was in a shop. "Yes, yes, very nice. Very good. The dress suits you well," the woman confirmed. "So you'll take it?" She asked.

"Yes!" cried Ishizu, feeling the cloth around her lovingly.

Anzu and she walked out of the shop hand in hand, carrying a feather-light package in their arms.

*Weeks Later, the Day of the Wedding*

"Can I see the dress?" demanded Seto, for the hundredth time that day.

"Not now!" cried Ishizu, completely frustrated with her soon-to-be husband.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because it's bad luck," replied Ishizu. "You'll see it in a couple of hours!"

"I can't wait that long!" said an indignant Seto.

"Well you'll have to," smiled the bride. The groom flung his hands in the air and stomped out of the room.

"She's impossible!" he screamed at the passing Anzu.

"You didn't let him see the dress?" asked the girl as she came into the dressing room.

"Nope," her friend grinned.

It took them hours to get ready. First the make-up. Then the hair styling. Then the dress. Repeat for the maid-of-honor. "The ceremony starts in five minutes!" squealed Anzu.

Ishizu was very pale. "I know."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm sure everything will go fine," Anzu reassured, squeezing the bride's hand. In return, she got a thanking smile. The music started. They walked out into the hall, down the aisle. Gasps and whispers, murmurs of approval, whispers of awe.

"I do."

"I do."

And it was over.

Anzu stayed after the newlyweds had left in their limo. She started cleaning up the hall, directing the servants, giving orders on what went where. She was tired, exited, and sad. The couple would go on their honeymoon- they would not be back for a month.

The doors opened, a man wearing all black came into the room. A man by the name of Malik. "Anzu?" he called.

"Yes?" she replied, nervous. 'What's he doing here?'

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, Anzu. Maybe you should sit down to hear it…"

"What's wrong?" she gasped. Scenarios went through her head, each one more horrible than the last.

"I think you should sit down for this, Anz-"

"What the fucking hell is wrong?" she screamed at the psychopath.

"I'm sorry, but Ishizu and Kaiba have gotten into a car accident. They are in the hospital now. I am to drive you over right away," Malik had tears in his eyes. He never cried. Never. It was one of the givens in life. Anzu looked at him, stared at him.

"You're lying," she said calmly. "You're lying! You bloody bastard, you are fucking lying to me! They didn't get into an accident! You asshole, you fucking asshole!" she screamed, terrified.

"Anzu, calm down Anzu!" Malik soothed. "We need to go to the hospital. My sister asked to see you right away. She doesn't have a lot of time left…" his voice stopped working. He looked at the ground, tears coming out of his eyes and falling to the floor.

"No!" Anzu cried hysterically. "No!" she sobbed.

Malik did the only thing he could think of doing. He took Anzu in his arms and hugged her. She was the only other person in the world that could share his pain. She was as close to Ishizu as he was, she was just as much her sister as he was her brother.

"We need to go to the hospital, Anzu," he said to the girl crying out her pain into his chest. "Come on," he said, picking her up easily. He carried her to the taxi. "Hospital," he croaked, holding on to Anzu with all his strength.

'She's all I have left. She's all that remains of my sister. She doesn't really know me. I don't know her. We'll make it work. If she leaves, then I don't know what I'll do. She's all I have left…' And with that, Malik's coherent thought ended and he, like Anzu before him, gave way to total pain.

Yes, Malik is nice right now. Don't worry- that will change. He just lost his sister, after all; give him a little breathing room!

There will be flashbacks of the wedding; it's cut short on purpose.

You will learn of Malik's past… blah blah blah…

I know it's unrealistic. It's my story.

Flame me if you want to- I personally think this chapter sucked too. But it had to be said… yada yada yada. The gang will come back in next chapter!


	7. At the Funeral

Hey people. I have 20 reviews!!! Yay!!! *takes a bottle of vodka and goes partying*

Thank you so much!!!! But I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter! *puts down vodka and pouts* Was it really that bad? Well- here's the next chapter!

I don't own anything. *Smiles* that's a good thing- if I did, they'd all be dead!

Anzu and Malik sat alone in the waiting room of the hospital. Ishizu and Seto were in surgery. Neither one spoke- they were too caught up in their own thoughts. Hoping for the best. Fearing the worst. Knowing that fate was not on their side.

A man in a white coat came out. A white coat that had brown red spots on it, spots that Malik knew too well as blood. A grim look was on his professional face.

"Are you both waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba?" he asked them.

Anzu looked up; she had not heard him come in. Terrified, she nodded, yes. Malik just stared at the spots that littered the white coat. The blood. Who's blood?

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Mr. Kaiba is dead, we weren't able to save him. His wife has about two hours left. She asked to see you both." The doctor stopped, reading their reactions. The girl had tears in her eyes, coursing down her cheeks and already soaking the front of her dress. The boy was just staring at his coat. 'Damn it!' the doctor thought. 'I forgot to change into a clean one.'

Bravely, Anzu stood up. "I'll go to see her first," she stated, looking at Malik who was obviously not able to move, much less walk anywhere. He looked to be in a state of shock.

The doctor nodded as Anzu sniffed. "It's room 134," he said, as he turned to leave.

"Doctor!" he heard the boy call out. Anzu turned to Malik as well, but he didn't see her. He looked the doctor in the eyes. "Who's blood is that?" he demanded. His voice did not shake. He did not cry.

"Both of theirs," he responded. There was no need to lie.

Malik nodded, and reclined back into the chair, closing his eyes, revealing no emotion. Anzu turned back around and left for Ishizu's room.

"Ishizu?" Anzu called into the poorly lit area.

"Anzu," came the voice of her best friend. She was on the white bed, bandages wrapped around her head, hack, and arms. Needles were sticking out of her, tubes surrounded her. She didn't look human- she looked like an experiment. "How is Seto?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, Ishizu, he's dead!" cried Anzu as she broke into sobs. Ishizu looked at her pityingly.

"Don't be so sad, Anzu. You'll see him again. His soul is lighter than a feather."

At this, Anzu cried all the more. "I miss him!" she wept "And you… I'll have no one left!" she said as her body was racked with shudders.

"Anzu, you'll have Malik. Malik is not a bad person. Just misunderstood, hated, filled with hatred of the past. He also has no one left. Rely on Malik, Anzu." Ishizu smiled.

"How can you be so calm about this?" demanded Anzu.

"Because I foresaw it to happen. Because I see what will happen in the future." She paused. "Take my necklace, Anzu. Take it- it belongs to you now. You will need it. You deserve it."

She smiled at Anzu's disbelieving face. "But- but, it's yours, I could never-"

"Take it," the older woman smiled. "I know what I'm doing. And besides, it's not like I'll need it."

Anzu reached out and unclasped the gold from around her friend's neck. Before letting go, she gave her a hug. "I love you, Ishizu," she cried.

"I know. And I love you too."

Anzu nodded. She put the necklace around her own neck, taking comfort in the warmth it provided. She suddenly felt stronger, as though the necklace was taking some of the pain away from her.

"I'll never forget you, Ishizu," she said softly.

"I know you won't." Ishizu closed her eyes. She was so tired now that the necklace was gone. It had helped keep her alive. "Call in Malik, please." Anzu nodded, understanding. 

"Bye," she said. "See you later." Stepping outside, she was shocked to see Malik there. She looked at him and nodded. He went in, closing the door. He stayed there for 15 minutes.

Tears were in his eyes when he came out. At Anzu's questioning look, he nodded. "She's gone," he whispered.

They clung together. Remembering her. Taking comfort in each other. It was the first time anyone had seen Malik with any emotion in his eyes other than insanity and hate. Doctors rushed past them. Beeping noises, shouts, and commotion was in the room. But out in the hall, there was only a girl and a boy holding each other, comforting each other. There was no noise. There were no screams or sobs. There was a familiar face, a shaky smile.

"She gave it to you," said Malik, fingering the necklace. Anzu nodded in response. "Let's go?" he asked. She took his hand and led him though the maze of halls out into the night.

They stayed in Seto's mansion until the day of the funeral. They talked to no one but each other, they saw no one but each other. They grew closer and closer; they became friends. They became lovers. Whenever their grief grew too great, Anzu would use the powers of Ishizu's last gift. She took herself and Malik into the past. To the wedding. To the playground. She used the necklace less and less over the days. The first day, she used it three times. The second day she used it once. The third day, she didn't use it. The third day was the day of the funeral.

It was sunny and bright. There was a crowd assembled on the lawn. One casket was lowered into the ground. One casket, two embracing bodies. They were not changed from their wedding cloths.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Anzu and Malik were separated. Malik was taken away by Marik and the rare hunters to talk about business. Anzu was swept up by Kaiba Corp's executives to talk about the company. Seto had left everything to her in his will. Everything was hers until Mokuba was old enough to take on the responsibilities. Mokuba was away at camp. He had not been told anything. He would get back in two days.

"Yes, I will take on all of Seto's responsibilities, Yes, I know how. No, none of you will have any say in anything- he hated you. No, none of you will get a raise. Yes, I can do it. Thank you for your offer, but I don't need your help." Anzu was courteous and polite. Finally, the crowd thinned. She sighed. 'Well, at least that's over with…'

"Hey, Anzu. I'm really sorry about what happened," came Yami's voice.

Anzu whirled around. There, sure enough, was the gang. "Thank you," Anzu replied politely. Now was no time to make a scene.

"Please, Anzu, let us be your friends again. We know you need us; we are here for you. I know that you are sorry for all the things you said, you don't have to say it," Yami said kindly as Anzu opened her mouth, only to be cut off my Jou.

"Don't worry, Anzu. That's all in the past!" said the blond cheerfully. "Let's go get some lunch, and then we'll talk about how you can make it up to us-" He was cut off by a sharp slap across his face.

"Shut up," Anzu hissed dangerously. "If you say one more word to me, I swear I will kill you."

"So, the girl has some attitude," smirked Bakura. "I can teach you to actually back up your threats," he continued, "if you-"

Anzu snapped. She punched Bakura in the stomach, she kicked him in the face. "Back up my threats?" she screamed, sobbing. She was able to maintain her composure during the ceremony. She was able to say goodbye without breaking down. But now, this was too much. How she hated the freaks! "Is that good enough for you?" She would have continued but for a familiar hand placed on her shoulder.

"Come on, Anzu. We need to go," Malik soothed. She turned around and cried into his chest as he held her. Marik and the rare hunters sneered at Malik's show of affection. Yugi-tachi just gaped. After a while, Anzu calmed down. She looked up at Malik and smiled. He bent down and kissed her. Then, hand in hand, they walked to the black limo that would drive them home.

"Did what I think just happened actually happen?" asked Ryou.

"I think so," replied Honda.

"Anzu's lost it," stated Shizuka.

"Well, I did your dare, Bakura," Yami smirked. "But it looks like you got it worse than me." Bakura glared at Yami, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Come on, lets go," called Mai as she climbed into her bright red car. Everyone else clambered in after her.

"To the pizza place?" asked Jou hopefully.

"To the pizza place," everyone chorused, as they sped off into the street, not looking back once at Kaiba's and Ishizu's grave.

There you go. Please review!!!


	8. Ryou and the Ring, Motives Revealed

Thank you to my awesome reviewers! *heart*

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me…

Yugi-gumi sat at the pizza place talking, laughing, eating, drinking, snorting, and doing any other thing one can do at the pizza place. Except for Ryou. He sat quietly, lost in his own world, his own thoughts.

"Hey Ryou, what's wrong?" asked Mai, who was the only one not paying attention to Jou's and Honda's eating contest.

"Nothing, Mai," Ryou responded with a shrug and a small smile.

"Oh, come on Ryou. You can tell me," Mai coaxed.

"It's just that… don't you feel a little sorry for Anzu?" Mai looked stunned. "I mean, she just lost the two people who are closest to her in the entire world, and she has no one who can tell her everything will be fine, that she'll get over it… you know? It's exactly like it was before- this is what she was talking about when she left us. In front of us, she didn't cry. She was so strong and brave, and we expected it of her. But then Malik came over, and she broke down for him. And he comforted her- he did, we didn't. We would have been selfish bastards if she had come with us, making her do things to make up for her past actions, when true friends would have seen that they had driven her to do them." Here, Ryou paused for a breath.

"Are you saying that she's right and we're wrong?" Yami asked. Everyone was now paying attention to Ryou.

"Well, it does seem that way, doesn't it?" Ryou responded.

"But come on Ryou. Think it over. She was the one who left us. Right?" Shizuka continued before he had a chance to respond. "Of course right. It's her decision whether to come back to us or not."

"Why would she want to?" demanded Ryou, deciding to argue his case for all he was worth, even though everyone was against him. "What have we done for her that would make her want to return?"

"What do you mean, Ryou?" asked Yami gently, as though he were explaining a simple concept to a dimwitted child. "We're her friends. We are supposed to be the ones she turns to for help."

"But are we her friends now? Were we ever her friends? Did we ever support her or anything?"

"Did she ask for it?" said Bakura, annoyed.

"Yes. We just didn't listen." They all gave him weird looks, and raised their eyebrows to each other.

"I think he's lost it," stated Shizuka. Everyone nodded.

'Just great,' thought Ryou to himself. 'Now they act as though I'm not here.' "You know what?" he said aloud. "I'm leaving. I've had enough of your arrogance." He stood up and marched through the doors, leaving a stunned group behind him. He went to the fresh graves of Seto and Ishizu, placing flowers on the grass. Tears came to his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wish I knew you better. I wish so many things…" he sobbed; no one was in sight. 'Is this what Anzu felt like when she was abandoned by us?' he thought. Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, embracing him in a hug.

"It's ok," Anzu's voice said from behind him. "Everything's gonna be ok."

"No it's not," sobbed Ryou. "I can't believe we did this to you. And I talked to the others, they thought I went psycho. And Seto and Ishiza are dead, and…"

"Shhh, Ryou. Shhhhh. It's all going to be ok. I know it Ryou."

"How?"

"I have the necklace."

"Oh. Anzu, I'm really sorry about everything," Ryou cried.

"I know. It's ok, Ryou. You can stay with me. Me and Malik. How does that sound?"

"What about the others?"

"What about them?"

"They'll take me back. And Bakura, he can come out through the Ring, and then…"

"Ryou, you forget that both Malik and I are now holders of Millennium items. He can't hurt you, Ryou. No one will hurt you again."

"Thank you, Anzu. I can't believe that you are still my friend, even after everything I've done to you."

"You don't have to thank me, Ryou. You would have done the same."

"Yes, I do need to thank you, Anzu. I want you to have my Ring."

"What?" Anzu gasped. "You can't be serious, Ryou."

"I am." Ryou turned around to face her. "Take it. First of all, I don't want it. Second, you deserve it. And third, I want you to gather all the millennium items, and not the pharaoh."

Anzu smiled. "I couldn't agree with you more, Ryou." She took the Ring from his outstretched hand and out it over her neck. Let's see if Bakura can take me on!"

/Ryou? Ryou, where are you?/ asked Bakura through the mind link. He had felt the pain of his aibou and was worried something happened to him. /Ryou, answer me!/

//I can assure you that he is very safe, Bakura.// Anzu's voice came through the link.

/What are you doing with my Ring, Anzu?/ Bakura roared through the mind link. /Return it to Ryou this instant!/

//He gave it t me freely, tomb robber. I am now your "aibou".//

Bakura froze. /Why?/

//So that he could be free of you and all your friends, baka. Now he's with me.//

/Let me speak with him!/

//I don't think he'd like that very much. Oh, and Bakura- this conversation is now ending. You will never use the mind link with me ever again. Goodbye.//

The link was indeed cut off. As hard as he tried, Bakura could not break the mental defenses that Anzu spent years building.

"Damn it!" he screamed, causing all the faces in the restaurant to turn to him. He glared, ad they turned away.

"What's wrong, Bakura?" demanded Yugi.

"Ryou gave the ring to Anzu," he hissed.

"WHAT?" six voices shouted at the enrages spirit.

"You heard me!" he countered.

"Damn, this isn't good…" sighed Jou.

"What happens now?" asked a frightened Shizuka.

"I don't know," groaned Honda.

"Why would she want it anyway?" demanded Mai.

"So that she can rule the world," said Yami, in a hushed voice. Everyone stared at him. "You can't be serious," they chorused. He nodded.

"We're in such deep shit," said Yugi, disbelieving. "She has two items. Malik has one. That's three out of the seven. We have two. Shadi has the sixth. He won't give it to her, will he? Will he???"

"He may. Ishizu gave her the necklace. Shadi and Ishizu were friends. He may give her the Tauk as well… damn it!"

"Where's the seventh?"

"We'll need to find it before she does." Jou shuddered. "Can you imagine what she'd do if she ruled the world?"

Suddenly, Yami grinned. "We're kidding ourselves!" he laughed. "In order to get our items, Anzu would have to duel us. And guess what? She can't duel at all! We have nothing to worry about," said Yami, relaxed.

Everyone else smiled, relieved. "You're right. There's no way she can beat me in a duel," stated Bakura. "And there's no way Yami will loose to her. That means that both the Eye and the Puzzle are safe."

/She won't get the puzzle, will she Yami?/ asked Yugi worried.

//Of course not,// reassured the spirit. //I'll protect our bond, Yugi. You don't have to worry.//

"So, Ryou, welcome to your new home," Anzu smiled as she pushed open the doors of a huge palace-like mansion.

Ryou gaped. Anzu smirked at his imitation of a fish.

"Yeah. You'll be on the seventh floor, eleventh door to your left." Ryou stared at her. "What? Seto thought big!" They both laughed.

Anzu looked up at the sound of Malik's footsteps coming down the stairs. Her smile was wiped off at the look on his face. "What happened?" she asked.

"Mokuba. He's getting home in an hour."

Anzu paled. "Oh my god," she whispered.

Ryou's eyes widened as realization struck him. 'He doesn't know…' He put a hand on Anzu's shoulder. "Don't worry," he soothed. "Everything will be all right."

Yes, I made you wait another chapter to find out about Mokuba. Hehe. So you better review to get an update!!!


	9. So, What Happened over the Summer?

Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I have thirty!!!! Yay!!! *Grins madly* Love you all so much, it's a little scary. Hope all your questions will be answered sometime soon!

I don't own any more than in the last chapter.

The doorbell rang announcing the arrival of Mokuba. Precariously, Anzu got up from her seat on the couch and walked towards the door. Her pale face showed none of the misery that her shaking hands gave away. She looked back at her friends for support. Ryou and Malik nodded and smiled encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open. She was prepared to see Mokuba's grinning face. She was prepared for a hug and him asking how his big brother was. Hell, she was even prepared to give the explanation. But she was not prepared for what she found.

It was Mokuba. Tears streaked his cheeks, and fell down onto the ground in torrents. "Tell me it's not true, Anzu. Tell me Yugi was lying." He looked pleadingly at her. His eyes held sorrow, misery, desperation, and- hope.

Anzu knelt down until she was the same height as Mokuba. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. The tears that she had held back now fell down her face.

Mokuba looked at her, his sister. The only living person that he trusted. And he found out that it was not her that told him the truth, but his enemy. She had lied to him when he called. She had said everything was fine. Yugi told him- told him the truth. "You lied to me," he whispered, all the trust gone from his gaze. It hurt Anzu, to see him like this. Completely miserable, betrayed- just like she was before she found Seto.

"Mokuba, what else could I do?" she responded. "Could I tell you over the phone that Seto was dead? While you were alone miles away and had no one to cry with? Tell me Mokuba, what could I have done?"

"You could have come and taken me home." He glared at her through his tears. "You could have told me honestly that my brother was dead. You could have told me anything other than a lie. Seto never lied to me." He broke down in sobs.

Anzu took him in her arms and hugged him. He never deserved this agony. He was too young. All her feelings of love and sadness poured into the hug. All her sympathy and understanding. "Oh god, Mokuba. Mokuba."

Malik came up behind her. He picked both of them up and lifted them into the house and onto the couch. Ryou sat down next to Mokuba and started comforting him. He was good at this kind of thing- he'd had a lot of practice.

"Shhhh, shhhhh Mokuba. Everything will work out. We're here for you. We love you, and we'll help you. Shhhh…" Mokuba shifted his pose so that he was leaning against Ryou. Cuddling into his warm chest, he fell asleep. Ryou hugged him and held him close as he dreamed, comforting his unconscious form. Anzu looked at him gratefully.

"I never expected that…" she sighed. "Why the fucking hell did Yugi tell him? He knew that I was supposed to do it… that bastard probably even rubbed it in!" Anzu growled. "He will pay," she promised.

"Anzu, calm down," Malik said. "We know he will pay. Just calm down."

Anzu glared at her lover, but her expression soon softened as she saw the hurt on his face. He was suffering just as she was. Taking a deep breath (A/N: how much does she have to breath???) and sneaking a glance at the sleeping form of Mokuba, she nodded her understanding.

"Lets get some sleep," she told the boys.

"Right," they agreed. Ryou looked uneasily at Mokuba.

"I guess I'll sleep here," he said quietly, but Anzu shook her head no.

"I'll stay with my little brother. After all, I'm all the family he has now." Looking both relieved and guilty, Ryou nodded. Gently, he stood up and watched as Anzu took his former position. "Good night, my boys," she yawned.

"Night," they grinned at her.

"See you in the morning," Malik added as Ryou hurried out of the room, probably to change into a cleaner, dryer shirt. Anzu nodded, smiling. Her eyes showed no emotion. Malik then too left Anzu, shutting the living room door after him. Anzu sighed, looking at Mokuba's relaxed form. 'Angelic,' she thought. Tears came unbidden to her eyes again. 'They left me. Just like always; everyone just assumes I know how to handle any situation. What if I don't? What if I want someone to comfort me right now?' A tear trickled down her cheek, but Anzu was too afraid of waking Mokuba up if she moved, so she let it slide. The boy stirred in his sleep. Holding her breath, Anzu watched as he latched on to her arm, using her stomach as a pillow. She sighed. "I love you, Mokuba," she whispered as she fell asleep.

"I love you too," came a quiet response from the not-actually sleeping Mokuba. But Anzu didn't hear him- she was already sleeping. Soon after, Mokuba followed her into dream land.

The days and weeks passed, and Mokuba seemed to have forgiven his new family for not telling him about his brother's death. He was no where near over it, but learned to adapt to his new environment.

He had a complete family now- sorta. Ryou was the mom. He would cook and clean the house, make sure Mokuba was dressed warmly, buy all the things that needed to be bought, and keep the insane others in check. Malik was the brother. He teased Mokuba and Mokuba teased him back. Malik was often away from the house, sometimes for days, working as the king of the rare hunters. Anzu was his queen. She would help him in everything that didn't require leaving the house, and would practice dueling during all her spare time.

Anzu was the sister and father figure. She was over-protective of Mokuba, beating the crap out of any one who dared insult him (this was the only reason she ever left the house). She continued Seto's teachings, and under her tutelage Mokuba became an expert at dueling, technology, and different form of dance. She helped him with his school homework and ran Kaiba Corp., slowly letting Mokuba take on more and more responsibilities until he was ready to take command. That didn't happen yet, and would probably take several years. Anzu didn't go to school, but kept up with her studies at home. The only people she would speak to were Ryou, Malik, Mokuba, and some of the rare hunters. She would also sometimes talk to Seto and Ishizu, but that didn't count. She hadn't gone to see their graves since the day of the funeral.

Yugi-tachi tried to come by for a visit sometimes. They were always kicked off the property by one of the servants. Eventually, they gave up and tried sending Anzu notes and letters instead. She would keep them in a drawer, unopened. "For later," she always said.

Anzu became as good a duelist as Seto was. She combined her deck with his and dueled with strangers over the internet under the name Sezu. She became a legend, a program that easily crushed any opponent. There was no one that she couldn't beat.

Many months passed. Anzu had not left the house for a couple of months. "Why should I?" she would always ask. "There's no one beating you up, is there?"

It was the first day of the school year. To everyone's surprise, Anzu came down the stairs dressed in a school uniform. She grinned at their shocked faces- everyone except Malik (he was smirking) was surprised, to say the least.

"You're sure you're ready?" Malik asked her. She nodded, smiling. It was obvious they had talked this over. He grinned. "I forgot how good you looked in a mini skirt," he complimented. Anzu blushed- the clothes really were very revealing.

Everyone else gaped like a fish. "Wha- how, Anzu, are you- why, I mean…" Ryou's stutters faded as Anzu turned to him. All levity was gone from her tone.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said. Mokuba broke into a grin.

"Awesome!" he cried. "Another junior I know! Now I definitely won't get lost!" He was just starting his freshman year, and was worried about everything.

Anzu smiled at him indulgently. "Lets go!" she whooped, and shot out of the kitchen to the front gate. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" she screamed over her shoulder.

Everyone gave chase, Ryou coming in last. "We love you anyways," they reassured him.

"So, how are we going to get to school?" Anzu asked.

"Ryou and Mokuba usually take the limo, while I go on my bike," Malik explained. "So, which do you want to go on?"

Anzu grinned at him. "Is that a real question?" she asked as she jumped onto the bike. "Hurry and get on before I drive off without you!" she teased. Mokuba and Ryou were stunned once again.

("Did you ever know she could drive a bike?" asked Mokuba, awed.

"No," whispered Ryou, also impressed.)

"And how can you do that without the keys," demanded Malik.

"I can't," Anzu smiled impishly as Malik leaned against the wall, smart-ass cool-guy style. "It's a good thing I have them!" she cried dangling them in front of Malik's bulging eyes. Malik barely had time to jump on as she revved off into the distance, waving a "bye" at her friends.

"Ok… that was weird," Ryou whistled.

Mokuba nodded. "Let's go?" he offered, climbing into the limo.

"Right," Ryou smiled as he clambered in after him. "So, what do you want to watch on the way there?"

**IMPORTANT** I am leaving for France the 15 and will be back the 30. During this time, there will be no updates. Sorry!!! I tried not to end it on a cliffy, since it will be so long. Please don't hate me!!!!! And review! Otherwise, when I get beck, I will be discouraged from continuing the story.

Sorry if the chapter sucked. I can't concentrate- I'm too exited!!!! (excuses, excuses…)

Some things that may need to be cleared up:

1) They all live together, but only Malik and Anzu are in a relationship.

2) I know that the ages are screwed up. Bear with me.

3) Marik does exist, he just doesn't live with them. He will come to play a more important part.

4) Mako will come in. I promise. If you have any suggestions on how, I'd be more than happy to take them. I really hadn't thought of him- thanks for reminding me!

5) Yes, Anzu can beat people up. Dancing and Martial Arts are related.\

6) Anzu is not insane. She just talks to people who aren't there. *shrugs*

7) If you have any other questions, review them and I'll answer them as soon as I can.

Don't forget me!!! Please!!! If you are a good reviewer and want a picture from France, say so in the review and I'll email you one. *Smiles* who know you could actually get stuff from reviewing?

Thank you for reading, sayonara 'til two weeks.

~Silver


	10. Fool Me Twice

I'm back!!! And hopefully able to write. We'll see. Tell me. Go to bonsaikitten.com if you hate animal cruelty- you'll get something to rave about. That crap just makes me fucking sick. Bastards.

I don't own anything. I'm in a bad mood from the above mentioned web site. Don't mess with me.

May God and the Devil save and protect Israel from the dumbass world. Being in France and listening to their news really does something to wreck your sanity- I feel like Marik, only worse.

Thank you all for your reviews. They raised my spirits (very much so). Thank you.

The bell rang announcing the start of homeroom. All the students sat primly in their seats, looking up at the teacher as he was about to take attendance. Suddenly, the doors burst open, allowing two teens to rush into the classroom. Everyone looked up, and stared at what they saw.

Malik, the heart-throb of the school, lay panting on the ground below a pretty brunet whose face was covered by her shoulder length hair. Both laughed hysterically as Malik rolled on top of the girl and started to tickle her. Their shrieks were silenced by the instructor clearing his throat. Both kids got up hastily, and mock-bowed to their superior, breathing out apoligies between gasps for air.

Once again, the class ohhhed- for the girl was none other than the legendary Anzu Mazaki! Rumors had circulated through the school of her possible whereabouts. Some claimed she was dead, others called her pregnant, while yet more told of her eloping with Seto Kaiba and Ishizu to a distant land. It was a generally agreed upon fact that her spirit sought revenge against the wrong do-ers and bullies of the school; she had come to be regarded as a myth, a Robin Hood. But this long gone creation was now gasping before their very eyes! Now, if you saw Captain Jack Sparrow rolling around with the most sought after guy in the world, how would you react? Well naturally there were countless eye rubbings, blinks, pinches, slaps, and stares. Everything that could possible be done was done to make the "newcomers" annoyed and paranoid. Even the teacher seemed to have lost his grasp on the language, producing guttural sounds from deep in his throat.

Thus passed the several minutes of homeroom. Anzu and Malik fidgeting at the front of the room staring at the class, the class gaping at them. To Anzu's immense relief, none of her enemies were present, and her plan of impression was not ruined. The bell rang announcing the end of the block with no further progress done, and needless to say Anzu and Malik were the first to gallop away from the eyes. As soon as they passed the threshold of the door, whispers and shouts of all volumes vibrated through the room as the students struggled with the event they had just witnessed.

Meanwhile, Anzu and Malik ran as fast as they could to their next class. They had previously requested having identical schedules, and with a little persuasion from Malik, had managed to get their wish granted. Arriving well before the other students, they settled themselves in the far corner of the room and started up on a quiet conversation.

Anzu laughed. "They looked like a bunch of fish!" she cried, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks.

"I know!" Malik responded, equally amused.

"God, I wish we could do that again," Anzu sighed.

"Yeah. It's a good thing Yami-tachi weren't in there. It would have spoiled everything."

"Hmmm. It doesn't really matter. They'll go down anyway."

"Speak of the devil," Malik chanted louder, as the said peoples walked into the room and started looking for places to sit.

Yami looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Malik," he nodded.

"Hello pharaoh," Malik responded sarcastically. "And the tomb robber with his slutts. How cute."

"Shut up, you bastard," sneered Jou.

"You don't talk to my boyfriend like that, mutt." Anzu stepped out of the shadows of her corner and latched her arm though Malik's. "Considering that he can whip you in anything… you really shouldn't talk, Jou."

The blond grew red with fury. "Hold up, Jou," Honda cried, gripping his friend behind the arms and keeping him from attacking the brunet girl. "It's Anzu, remember?" This seemed to quiet Jou down considerably. Anzu and Malik seemed confused by the sudden change in temperament.

Seeing their bewildered glances, Yugi stepped up to explain. "We're really sorry for everything we did to you, Anzu. We were wrong, really really wrong to ignore you like that. It's like you said, we were stupid idiots, and we really hurt you. And we are so sorry. Please, Anzu, give us another chance. Remember what you used to tell us about friendship? Only now do we actually understand the true value of your words. Please, Anzu, give us another chance to prove ourselves--"

Here Yugi's speech was cut off by the entrance of the professor. Everyone took their seats, and with several meaningful looks at Anzu, Yami-tachi turned back to the front of the room and started paying attention to the lesson.

"Do you think they really mean it?" Anzu whispered to Malik.

"I guess so- I mean, why would they be saying it otherwise? What do they have to gain?" Malik responded quietly.

"Should I give them another chance?" Anzu asked. Despite her outward boredom, she was truly touched by Yugi's monologue.

"That's for you to decide," was the cool response. Malik looked annoyed by his girlfriend's sudden change of heart. Anzu looked at him quizzically.

"Do you think that they'll accept you and Ryou back as well?"

"I doubt it."

"Well they'll have to if they want me back!" Anzu whispered fiercely. "There's no way I'm leaving you guys!"

Malik smiled at her. "I know you won't."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Anzu neither talked to Yami-tachi nor made any life changing decisions. Eventually, the days passed one after another. Anzu going to school became old news. Weeks passed, and Anzu, Malik, and Ryou grew to be on civil terms with their enemies. And then one day, at the beginning of fall break, Malik left on business with the rare hunters and took Ryou along with him so he could "learn the trade". Anzu was left in charge with Marik.

Now, Anzu and Marik never got along too well. In fact, they hated each other. Marik had a problem with Anzu beating him at duels, and Anzu had a problem with Marik's attitude. So when they were left as king and queen of the rare hunters for a week, things began to heat up.

In fact, it grew to a point where Anzu ran out of the mansion in tears because of the taunts thrown her way, and the physical abuse she received. One day, Marik was feeling particularly malicious when he knocked into Anzu in the hall.

"Get out of my way, bitch!" he growled at her.

"Make me!" she retorted.

"You really want me to, wench?" Marik sneered.

"Do you have the guts to?" Anzu taunted. That was enough to cross Marik's thin sanity line. He punched Anzu down onto the ground and started to kick her in the stomach.

"Beg for mercy!" he cried, enraged.

"Fuck you!" Anzu howled in pain from the floor.

Marik continued to beat her until she was half dead, and left to get drunk. Only barely breathing, Anzu crawled out of the house and to the only other people she knew- Yugi's game shop.

Solomon opened the door, and choked. "Oh my god, Anzu!" he cried, and dragged the blood-soaked girl into the living room. Yugi and Yami rushed to see what had happened.

"Oh my god, Anzu! Who did this to you?" Yami gasped.

She opened her eyes a slit. "Marik," she whispered hoarsely. Yugi silently wiped her face with a cold wet cloth.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "You're going to be all right. It's ok…"

Anzu recovered over the night. The following morning, she was again friends with Yugi and Yami. Later that day, she was reunited with the rest of the gang. The only thing that they wanted to do was talk- about duel monsters.

"So Anzu, what would you do if I attacked you with this card?" Jou would ask.

"Uh huh. And what about the magic cards here?"

"How do you think it best to arrange the deck? More Trap, Magic, or monster cards?" At the end of the day, Anzu felt as though she had given them all lessons on strategies and tips on the game. She was tired and hurt from the last day's bruises. But no one seemed to pay any attention to that.

"Hey guys, I gotta go now," she said to the crowd.

"Oh, can't you just show us a couple more tricks?" Shizuka begged.

"I'm really tired, actually…"

"Oh, come on, Anzu!" Bakura frowned. "Suck it up and act your age!"

Anzu glared at him. "Leave me alone," she warned. The tomb robber shrugged.

"Whatever."

Anzu quietly shut the door behind her. She didn't have the same feeling with them as she did with Malik and Ryou. She didn't feel the companionship. 'I'm just not used to that big a crowd,' she thought to herself. 'They really are my friends again.'

Just then, Anzu heard footsteps coming up behind her. She whirled around, fists up, ready to fight. There in front of her stood Mako, with a grim look on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's nice to see you too, Anzu," Mako responded. "It's been such a long time."

Anzu nodded in acknowledgment. In fact, Mako was one of Malik's strongest followers, but she never got a chance to talk to him since he was constantly away on trips searching for his father.

"Listen, I think you should hear this through," Mako said, handing her a tape.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something I think Malik would have wanted you to hear, my Queen."

Anzu raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Please, Anzu. Trust me," Mako begged. He looked so serious and upset that Anzu had no choice but to agree.

"Fine."

Mako bowed his head. "Arigato," he whispered. "Stay strong, Queen." And with that, he ran off into the night.

When Anzu got back to the mansion, she put the tape in her player. The voices of Jou, Yami, Yugi, and Bakura came on.

"So you think she's Sezu?"

"I know she's Sezu."

"So what are we going to do? With her strength, she really will be able to collect all the items."

"That's where I have a plan."

"Well spill it out, tomb robber!"

"We get her to trust us again. She's such a stupid bitch that she should fall right into our hands."

"Great… and what will that do?"

"It will keep her from getting out items, baka! She won't duel her friends for something so important to them!"

"Ohhhh…"

"And, we could also get her to teach us her strategies- then we'll be able to duel her and win, and get our items back! We'll be unstoppable!"

"Or we could just steal the items when she's not looking…"

"Shhhh!"

"What is it?"

"I think there's someone at the window…"

Here the tape was cut off. Anzu sat on the bed, looking ahead of her with glazed eyes. There were no tears left to cry. Stay strong, Queen. "Oh, don't worry, Mako. I will make them pay for making a fool out of me."

Please please review! I wrote this chapter with lack of sleep and on a different time, so tell me if it was crap or not! REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	11. Tomorrow

Hey!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!! I have 50 reviews!!! Go me!!! And an obsession with exclamation points!!!! Yah!!!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do hope that you like this chapter.

"Yes, you will pay," Anzu repeated to herself. She got off her bed and out the door, a determined look on her face.

"Marik," she whispered softly, knocking on a black door with a "worship me" sign on it. "Marik," she said, louder. Still no reply. "Fuck you, Marik, open this door right now- it's the Queen." She heard a grunt on the other side of the door.

"Open it yourself, bitch," came the reply.

Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes. 'He is a lazy jackass,' she thought while roughly pushing the door open. "Hello, Marik."

"So, you came back for more, huh?" the platinum-haired spirit asked with a sneer. "The last beating didn't do much, did it?"

"Shut up, you bastard."

"Is that a yes?" Marik grinned, flexing his arm muscles.

"No," Anzu replied calmly, not the least disturbed any more. There was a pause while she gathered the courage to continue.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day, wench?" demanded Marik.

She glared at him, then lowered her gaze, suddenly interested in a spot on the floor. "I- I," Anzu gulped. "I need your help," she blurted out finally.

Marik's eyebrows rose into his hair; he burst out laughing. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes," Anzu mouthed.

"And what's in it for me?" the spirit smirked.

"What do you want?" He jerked his eyebrows suggestively. "Other than that," Anzu quickly added.

"You take the fun out of life, you know that?"

"Just tell me what you want, Marik."

"Nothing," was the reply. "It's the only thing I can't get by myself, you know?"

Anzu sighed, exasperated. "Marik, please! I'm begging you!" She got down on her knees, clasping her hands together. Marik barked out a laugh.

"Well that's a memory that I'll treasure," he cried, amused.

Anzu looked up at him from her position on the floor. "You won't help me?" she asked, bewildered.

Marik seemed thoughtful for a moment. "No."

With an enraged scream, Anzu threw herself off the ground and charged at Marik, who easily blocked her attack. "There's nothing you can do against me, you know. I'm far too strong for you to beat." Stomping her foot, Anzu ran out of his room and into her own.

'I can't believe he did that. After I went through all that humiliation… I can't believe him! He will pay as well…" Anzu sighed, wiping away her tears. Tears were for the weak. She was strong. She would not cry. Ryou and Malik would be back soon. In two days. Before then, she decided that she would put her plan into action. She would surprise them. She would make them proud. 'I can do it by myself! I don't need anyone's help in this!" She went to her closet, and took out a pair of plain blue jeans and a red shirt with "dancer" written all over it. Putting the cloths on, she rushed out of the house, avoiding Marik's door.

Coming up to a brick house, she knocked on the front door. Soon it was opened by a man with a turban and a golden key hanging down his neck. "Hello, Shadi," Anzu greeted.

"Anzu," he replied. "I was expecting you." He lead her down the hall into a sparsely furnished living room, inviting her to take a seat on one of the few chairs. She accepted, and opened her mouth to explain why she was at his house.

"You don't need to tell me, Anzu. I already know," Shadi smiled, pointing to the key.

"Oh. Right," Anzu said, abashed.

"Did you know that the scales should have belonged to Seto originally?" Anzu nodded. "Then you should also know that they rightfully belong to you now." Anzu nodded again. "I assume that you want them." She nodded for the third time. Out of no where, a golden set of scales appeared, hanging in mid air between the two figures. "Take them," Shadi said kindly. "They are yours."

Anzu reached out and took the metal in her hands. It was light, sparkling, and beautiful. As soon as she held them fully, they gave off a bright golden glow and disappeared, while Anzu felt a piercing pain in her chest. "What?" Anzu cried. "What just happened?" she demanded of Shadi.

"They recognized you," he explained. They have found their true master, and have bonded with you."

"But where are they?" Anzu cried, frustrated.

"They are inside you, Anzu. In your heart. They will remind you of your actins, of the right course. You have mastery over them; they will be wielded by your right hand."

Anzu looked at her hand- sure enough, there was a golden burn mark- the mark of a scale. "So I can channel their powers through my right hand?" Anzu asked amazed. Shadi nodded gravely.

"But that's not all you came for," he sighed. "You also want my Key." He petted the pendent across his neck affectionately. Anzu nodded. Shadi sighed. I know that this is what is meant to be," he cried, "yet it is so hard to do!" Tears came into his eyes. "You have to understand, Anzu, that the Key is my life. Generations have perished to keep it safe, to keep it out of the wrong hands. I saw my father killed in it's service, everything in my life revolved around it. It's just… so hard… to let it go…" Shadi sighed, wiping away the tears. "Here," he said gently, taking the strap off his neck and holding it out for Anzu to take. "It is time I joined my family."

Anzu reached out, picking up the item. As soon as it changed hands, Anzu heard a scream of anguish, and a white light erupted around the pair. "Use it well!" Shadi's voice called out of the light. When it faded, Anzu screamed. In front of her was the mangled corpse of her benefactor. Gashes ran down his body, blood pooled on the floor around him, his mouth was open in a sob.

"Shadi!" Anzu cried. "Shadi! SHADI!!!!" Tears fell down her face as she stumbled out of the house, as she ran down the streets, as she heard the sirens of an ambulance scream down the road. She clutched the key, seeking comfort, finding none. There was no one to comfort her- no one to protect her from the bloody image that plagued her mind. No one to tell her that it was not her fault, that it was destined to happen. She fell against a clump of trees in the park- her refuge. She wept, and screamed, and no one heard her anguish in the middle of the cold night.

Two days later, Malik came home from the hospital. There had been an accident on the way home from the airport. Ryou was dead. Anzu left the mansion and went to the game shop, putting on a smile.

"Isn't it a good thing he died? I mean, one rare hunter down!" she laughed. "Too bad it wasn't Malik…" she sighed.

"Yeah," everyone around her agreed. A couple hours later, she excused herself, saying she had homework to finish.

She lay down and wept against Malik's chest. "Don't worry, he reassured her. "Tomorrow we will get back at them. Tomorrow we will hurt them." Anzu smiled through her tears. They went to the funeral- only two people there. Themselves. No one else had cared. On the gravestone it was written, "Here lies Ryou Bakura. Kind boy, tortured soul. True to the end." 

At that moment, Anzu hated herself. Hated herself for making Ryou join her, for telling him to go on the trip with Malik, for being so weak. Hated herself for laughing about it, for forcing herself to smile.

One thing reassured her. One word helped her keep her sanity: Tomorrow.

Only one more chpter to go, I think. Maybe two. Soooo… tell me what you think?


	12. The Duels

Thank you to my loyal reviewers!!! Without you I could never have gotten this far. This will be one of the last chapters of the story *tear*. 

Don't worry- I have reasons for everything that I do in the story… hehehehehe… mwahahahaha

I really don't want to say the disclaimer. You all know what it is, right? If not, look back at my previous chapters. Don't sue me!

Finally- the day she had long waited for arrived. The day of her revenge. Anzu smirked as she picked out her outfit- blue jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. On it was written "what goes around comes around" in sparkly letters. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and rushed down the stairs to meet up with Malik.

"So, you ready?" he asked, grinning.

"Duh!" she punched his arm playfully. "I've been waiting for this for the longest time."

"I know," Malik smugly replied. "As have I."

"I just wish you could be there with me…"

"You know I can't come. They'd know something was up the moment we stepped through the door." He sighed regretfully.

"But you can watch, ne?"

"Oh, you have no idea how I'll watch…" Malik grinned. "I'll savor every moment of it…"

"Bye!" Anzu called, leaving Malik in his reveries. She'd call him when it was time. Running to the bus stop and almost missing her transportation, she grinned to herself at the things she had in store for Yugi-tachi.

"Hi Anzu!" everyone called cheerfully as she swung the shop door open.

"Hi! What are we going to do today?" she asked, with mock joy.

"I dunno. Probably duel and stuff…" came Jou's reply. Anzu smirked- all according to plan.

"That sounds great!" she laughed. "But I have an idea that would make the duels a little more exiting!" She forced her eyes to light up and sparkle.

"Really? What is it?" asked Mai.

"Here's the deal. I really want to see how I am compared to all of you. So why don't I duel with all of you, one after the other?"

"That's kind of hard, Anzu!" protested Yugi. "You'd be dueling for hours straight. Won't you get tired?"

"Maybe… but I need to work on my stamina anyways…" Anzu quickly thought up a response.

"I don't see how that would make it any more interesting for us, girl," Bakura hissed. It just seems like you're hogging all the fun!"

"I'm not done, baka!" Anzu glared. Quickly turning her frown upside down, she continued. "The winner of the match gets to take whatever they want from the looser. So kinda like Kaiba's tournament. Only the looser doesn't give up cards- they give up anything the winner asks of them. Sound good?" Anzu smiled. "Or are you guys too afraid to take me on?"

"We'll do it!" Yami quickly said. He would not let anyone get the upper hand on him. The tomb robber agreed- he had his pride to maintain. So did Jou, and Honda, and Mai, and Shizuka, and Yugi.

They thought she was just playing around- she might take a card, but nothing serious. After all, she was their "friend", or at least she thought she was… Honda grinned evilly. 'And if we win, it would give us the perfect opportunity to get the items!'

"Good. So we all have an agreement?" Anzu's said quietly. Everyone nodded. Her voice became icy cold. "Then there's no backing out either."

Everyone took a step back- this was not the way Anzu was supposed to act! For her, it should be a friendly duel… The weaker duelists whimpered. They knew there was no way they were going to beat Sezu.

Anzu smirked evilly. "This is the order we shall duel in. Shizuka is first." Shizuka shuddered and tried to protest, but she could not back out. She had made a promise. "Then Honda. Mai. Jou. Yugi. Bakura. Yami…. Everyone ready?" She looked around at the horrified faces before her. "Good. Malik, you can watch now." The millennium rod started to glow; everyone knew the spirit was watching.

"Please, Anzu… why are you doing this?" cried Shizuka. "We were your friends!"

"Not for a long time you weren't. I heard your little talk about me. And guess what? I have it on tape." Everyone paled. "I hate you. You took everything from me. You then double-crossed me once again, when I believed that you were my friends. You took everything from Ryou, from Seto, from Malik! Now I will pay them back. You will suffer for everything you've done." With that, Anzu took out her deck, and sat down at the table. Shizuka, trembling, sat on the other side.

"That's right, girl. Your worst nightmare has come!" Anzu cried, enjoying the look of pure terror that crossed the young girls eyes. No one cheered her. No one comforted her when she was crushed in the duel. Everyone was too petrified.

"I know exactly what I will take from you, bitch!" Anzu spat. "But I think I'll make you suffer a bit longer- I won't tell you what you will loose. Wait until the end of the competition!" Shizuka fainted. Anzu smirked. "So… who's next on my list? Ah yes- Honda."

With a determined face, Honda sat across from the she-devil. "Trying to be brave, boy? Wait and see what I have in store for you…" Within minutes, Honda was beaten. I haven't decided what I'll do to you, my friend. So you'll just have to wait and see…" Anzu smirked as Honda aimed a punch at her. "Too slow," she taunted catching his fist with her hand and punching him in the face, causing him to black out. Anzu frowned. "Pathetic," she whispered.

Mai came up next. In five moves, she lost. Still Anzu didn't tell anyone what punishment she had in store for her victims. Yugi put up a fight, but was no match for the experienced fighter across from him. Bakura didn't even bother- he just surrendered. Anzu grinned at that. 'Smart boy, Bakura,' she thought. Yami did the best out of the group. Their duel lasted for two hours. In the end, however, the Dark Magician was no match for the Blue Eyes. Anzu won yet again. She had beaten all of them. Next came the fun part- deciding their fates.

Sorry that was so short, but I haven't figured out all the punishments yet… hehehe… ^.^

Sorry. But if you review, I'll update soon!!! Have any guesses on what the people will give up? And do you know why I had to kill Ryou?

Review and I'll update! Now I think I'll go and hide… you don't look to happy… *runs away screaming bloody murder*


	13. The Price

Hey people! Sorry I took such a long time to update… I'm really really REALLY sorry- hope you all don't hate me for it… I had so much stuff to do, essays to write, teams to try out for, excuses, excuses… well, I only have an hour on the computer, so here it is! The thirteenth chapter of my story.

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Now… now was the moment that Anzu had waited for. She could finally get her revenge, she could finally make them pay for all the suffering they caused her! A maniac smile lit her face, lit her eyes, lit her entire body so that she seemed to glow with malice.

"Are you ready, children?" she asked with disturbing calmness. "Ready to see that what goes around comes around?" Everyone gulped- they were all fully awake, and terrified. "I'll take that as a yes," Anzu sneered. "So, lets start with the obvious, shall we?" She held out her hand to Bakura. "The Eye, if you will…" she taunted. Roughly, Bakura dug into his pocket and took out the golden globe, handing it to her with a glare. Anzu paid no attention to him. "And the puzzle," she sneered at Yugi. There was only one puzzle- the gold on Yami's chest was just an illusion, a fake, and Anzu knew it. With shaking hands, and tear-filled eyes, Yugi took the puzzle from around his neck and, trembling, handed it to Anzu. As soon as it left his possession, he broke down in sobs, falling against Yami's chest in despair- they were no longer connected.

Anzu grinned. "Now, let's have a little fun…" she cried gleefully. Turning to the remaining victims, she stated "I went lightly with them, because they had the things I needed- and guess what? You don't have anything that I actually want." Everyone looked considerably relieved. "That's why I can take my revenge out on you!" Instantly, they all paled again. Anzu's grin grew larger.

"Let me see… how about some amusement? Mai!" she snapped. Meekly, the said woman looked at her. "I want you to shave off your hair, and then burn it."

"But-" Mai stammered,

"Now!" Anzu shouted. Weeping, Mai shaved off her golden locks- her pride and beauty. "Good," Anzu nodded. "You look like a freak- what do you think of yourself now?" This made the poor girl burst out into more wild sobs, and she collapsed on to Jou's chest, moaning.

Systematically, Anzu moved on to the next person who's life she was about to ruin. "Shizuka!" she purred. "You have such pretty eyes, you know that?" She looked at her confused and anxious. Anzu smiled sweetly. "I want your eyes," she said bluntly. The brown haired girl looked absolutely terrified.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" she trembled.

"I mean, I want you to take out your eyes and give them to me!" Anzu cried exasperated. "It isn't that hard to understand!"

"But how am I supposed to do that?!" Shizuka shrieked.

"Simple." Anzu clawed out her own eye; everyone gasped as blood flowed from the empty socket. Anzu just grinned. "Like that," she calmly stated, inserting the golden Eye in place of her old one. She smiled wiping the blood off her face. "Now let's see you do it!" (Sorry, but I'm in a rush, so I'll skip the details…) After lots of agonized cries and blood and gore, Shizuka was once again left blind.

"Well, that was fun!" Anzu cheered, as everyone looked disgusted and horrified. "Who wants to be next?" she asked. No one moved. "Oh, all right then. I guess I'll have to choose…" she paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Jou," she whispered. "Give me your deck." A relieved sigh escaped his lips, as he willingly handed her his most prized possession, happy to have gotten off so lightly. Or so he thought. Anzu carelessly threw the deck into the fire, to the distress of Jou.

"I didn't need it," she explained. "I just didn't want someone else to have it."

"Wh-what d-do y-you mmmmean?" Jou asked.

Anzu smirked evilly. "You'll see soon enough," she chanted. "Honda! I want you to show Jou what I meant." He looked at her, scared out of his wits. "I need you to hand me Jou's heart on a platter," she smirked. I'll leave the uproar that followed this statement up to your imagination. Again, skipping the details…

"How will you be able to live knowing you just killed your best friend, Honda?" Anzu demanded. "That was the worst thing you could have ever done!" She grinned. "So, who's left? Oh yes- Yami. I have a special request of you…" she walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

His eyes grew wide, and he shook his head violently. "I could never do that!" he cried. "You can't be serious! You're mad!"

"Of course I am, dear Yami. Now do it."

Tears flowed out of his eyes as he faced Yugi. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I love you!" And with that, he sent the little innocent light into the big bad Shadow Realm.

"Well, that ends my business here!" Anzu smiled cheerfully. "You have no idea how much better that made me feel…" She got up and stretched. "See you at the funerals!" she called as she walked out the door, leaving complete chaos and misery behind her.

'Finally- I have all the Millennium Items,' she thought. 'And with Yugi gone, Yami won't be able to last long in the mortal realm… and Bakura has already started to fade without Ryou…' Anzu sighed. 'It's a good thing you died, my friend. Otherwise you would have had to suffer a fate worse than death- for the light cannot survive without the dark either, and I would have made sure that Bakura was gone…'

Anzu sighed. There was only one chapter left to go before her story was ended- and she would be in complete control of the world!

Yes, it was really short. Sorry! But if I wanted to make it long, you would have had to wait a really long time, and its already been weeks… (SOOOOO sorry about that!) so I just decided to let you off the hook and tell you what happens.

Next chapter- one week later, where everyone stands. I guess it could be considered the epilogue. Ok, but I need your advice. Should I write a sequel? I really don't want to, because I have no idea what it would be about, and I generally hate sequels. But if you guys want one and have ideas, please tell me!

Thanks for reading, and once again, I'm sorry about the rush and long wait. I have so much stuff I need to be doing… it's already three in the morning…*tired*

Please Review!!!!!

Ja!


	14. And Then There Were None

Damn, this chapter took a long time to update! So sorry about that… school's a bitch, especially when it's private… Sorry! But this is the last chapter… hope you all like it. Yeah, its angsty… how else would I make it? Thank you all so much for reviewing ^_^ Especially… well, you know who you are. Love you guys! Oh, and if Cat is still reading this (which I doubt) could she/he tell me if the story was less boring? I dunno- I want to see if I made improvement.

Ok… about the questions. Lets just say they did everything because if they didn't, she would take away their souls and put them into the shadow realm O.O; Good question! Also, she won't be happy. This is an angst fic, right?

Finally… this is like an epilogue. The song used here is, "When I am Queen" by Jack off Jill. Great song… so anyway, the times might skip around, and random shots here and there… you know? Just to give everyone a sense of what happened later.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will!

"Malik!" Anzu cried, voice filled with horror. "No! No, Malik, no!" She rushed toward the figure crumpled on the ground, two headlights streaming away from the site of the accident. "Malik, Malik, oh god, oh my fucking god, Malik!" She picked the limp form off the ground, cradling its head in her arms. "Malik, you can't leave me, Malik! You're the only one I have left… Malik, come on… come on, Malik! MALIK!!" Finally, she broke down in sobs, crying her heart away- something she had not done since she acquired the millennium items several months ago. After killing a few people and establishing herself as Queen, she had named her lover King. And for several months they were happily in love and the world was peacefully united under one ruler.

And then he died.

~When I am queen I will insist with perfect scars upon my wrists

that everything you once held dear is taken away from you~

She had taken away everything that was important to her old friends- their lives, the lives of the ones they loved- until eventually they were all either dead or in the mental hospital. The scales in her heart protested… they pained her. Constantly, she was feeling a tearing and ripping in her heart. But then she would be with Malik, and everything would feel better, right. The pain would stop.

It was tearing her apart now. There was no one to ease it, no one to help her. She, the almighty Queen, felt for the first time in years the pain of loneliness and despair. She pulled the knife across her wrist and watched the crimson blood flow out, down her arm, to the floor. The pain from the scales was unbearable.

~When I am queen sweet girl scout's face and not a one will fall from grace

If all their hearts I could replace, but until then I'll have to...~

If only she could redo the past. Nightly, she would watch from the necklace the old times, when she was her happy self. When they were fighting Pegasus, when she thought she had friends. And then, too, she would feel relief and be soothed.

She would destroy the power of the millennium items when she killed herself. They would vanish, everything would be fine. She watched the blood flow, thick, warm- it was cold outside, but the blood warmed her arms.

~Drown drown drown myself

Drown drown drown myself

Drown drown drown myself

Drown~

She was drinking with Malik, with Marik. They were having a party… until Marik tried to assassinate her, that is. He was locked away, locked far far away, and no one knew where he was… deep under the water… he would die alone, because Malik was gone.

He was gone.

~When I am queen on royal thrown made out of parts of broken bones

of all the devils I have known that suck the angels dry~

What was she? Was she a demon? She was called that, she was called many things. She was many things. She punished and she pardoned, she was hateful and merciful, her throne was made of gold and jewels- she was the Queen and everyone worshiped her. And him.

Who would they worship now? What would they do now? Fall apart, wars, death… that was all in store for the leaderless world. They could kill each other.

Without her guidance. They could do that all by themselves.

~When I am queen I'll have my way I'll make it drowning dolly day

and all the tears that we have cried will suck back in our eyes~

Shizuka… what had happened to her? She had scared Anzu, with her purity and love- she was the opposite of Mai, she was a doll… Anzu smirked. An eyeless doll- no one wants those. They want perfection. Perfection is what she had… and they hated her for it. She was so much like Shizuka… she had saved her from the same fate.

They ruined her life… they made her do this, none of it was her fault, they forced her! How could they have abandoned her? How?

Anzu looked into the lake, so dark and deep. What would it be like to breath water? To be surrounded by water… to drown?

She looked at the blood on her arms. They were covered in red. Drip… drip… drip… They'll bury us in the same grave.

~Drown drown drown myself

Drown drown drown myself

Drown drown drown myself

Drown~

"What are you doing, girl?" Malik asked, voice void of emotion. "What do you think you're doing? Anzu! Wait!" He jumped into the water after her. He pulled her out, saved her life, killed the others.

'I loved you,' she thought. 'And this is what you do to me?' The blood- was it flowing? Wait- that can't be! What was happening, it was impossible! Anzu felt the resistance of all the items in her body, all refusing to disappear… "No!" she wailed in horror, looking at her shining arms. "NO!"

~Hush baby hush baby

Hush baby go to sleep

Hush baby hush baby

Hush baby I'll make it be~

The night, with Malik, that was her first time. He was so gentle, so unlike himself… He gave her everything. Seto gave her more, Ishizu gave her more, she was complete. Until they were gone, until she found out, until Sezu was revived. Sezu, the Goddess of Misery. Why did she chose that name?

The blood- it was pooling around her, moving up her arm, into the cut, the scales, they were sucking everything in, the necklace, it was turning back the time, this couldn't be happening! She was going to die! She was going to be with Malik again… this couldn't be happening.

Then why was it?

~When I am queen I will not wait my body type will still be great

I will not leave it up to fate because I hate you too~

There… it was all over, all over. She had failed- all that was left were the scars. She couldn't end this life, she was too bound by the items. They would not let her go, she was their vessel. Their vessel for destruction.

It was Malik's funeral. He was buried alone, gone, lost. And she couldn't do anything to bring him back. And she was alone, so alone, so lost.

"Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Ki- why the hell are you asking me all this, bastard? Kill them all! And kill yourself while you're at it!"

"B-but, my Queen, y-y-you cccannot bbe serious!" the poor man whimpered. "This woman's only crime was being blind! And what have I done to deserve death?" Anzu narrowed her eyes. "No, please, no! NO!" he screamed as his soul was sucked from his body. The scales no longer hurt- they had given up on her. She was too far gone.

She was once just, she felt love. Now…

~When I am queen they all will see the patron saint of self-injury

the glitter sores will heal themselves I'll play the part of someone else~

The cuts had healed, the pain was gone. Anzu had been queen for fifteen years. She was no longer Anzu- she was Sezu. The goddess, all powerful, immortal. Terrified, depressed. She wanted to be like the child she had just killed. She wanted to be innocent. To turn back the clock, to go back in time.

What you don't know can't hurt you. It only hurts when you find out.

She wanted her friends back. Mai was the last one to die- yesterday. Everything had come in a full circle. Except her. All she wanted was a moment of peace, of happiness. Was that too much ton ask for? Yes. All she wanted was friendship. Was that too much to hope for? Yes.

"All bow down before the great Sezu!" Whose lives would she ruin today?

~Drown drown drown myself

Drown drown drown myself

Drown drown drown myself

Drown~

THE END!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading this story. Please review and tell me how that was. It's really late at night… so if it's bad, or you want me to re-write it, or something, just tell me and I'll be happy to do it. It would really suck to end the story with a bad ending… you all know what I'm talking about! Thanks again! I love you guys! Hope you have fun reading and writing more stories.

Bye! Thanks again for all the encouragement and support that you gave. I really wouldn't have done this without you!


End file.
